¡Tímida Al Rescate!
by SofiaMorrison27
Summary: Por fin Annie ayudará a su amiga Candy. Pero ¿cómo? Annie y Candy viajan juntas a Nueva York al estreno de Romeo y Julieta y la tímida hará que todo cambie. Una historia para Terry y Candy.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**Annie Salva El Día (alguna sugerencia para el título? no me convence por completo)**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 1**

-Annie, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a Nueva York?-propuso Candy, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda, tratando de consolarla. Candy se sentía muy culpable con su amiga.

Annie, su pobre amiga Annie, había roto Archie, en una fuerte discusión apenas en la mañana. Annie estaba muy afectada, sentada en su cama, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Te servirá de distracción. Anda, Annie, tienes que recuperarte.-seguía insistiendo Candy.

-Oh Candy. Me había hecho tantas ilusiones…-dijo con voz apenas audible. En verdad estaba muy deprimida.

-Annie, yo puedo hablar con Archie…-Annie la interrumpió.

-¿Y pedirle que sea mi novio por lástima o compromiso? No Candy. Yo quiero a alguien que me ame, no que se conforme conmigo.

FLASHBACK…

Archie fue a recoger a Annie muy temprano, mientras Stear iba por Patty, para ir todos con Candy a pasar su último día en Chicago. Annie se había levantado a tiempo y cuando Archie llegó ella ya estaba lista.

-Buenos días Archie.-dijo Annie muy sonriente. El día parecía prometedor.

-Hola Annie.-la saludó y subieron al coche.

-Candy va a estar muy emocionada. Mañana quiero ir a despedirla a la estación.

-¿Eh? Ah, es que irá Stear.-comentó Archie muy apático.

-¿Stear? Bueno, yo quiero ir. Imagina lo feliz que estará Candy cuando vea a Terry.

-Terry nunca me ha caído bien y sigue sin gustarme. Preferiría que Candy se quedara con…-Archie calló. Se había dejado llevar y casi confesaba algo que llevaba tiempo callando. Pero era tarde, porque Annie se había dado cuenta.

-¿Estás celoso de Terry?-preguntó muy seria.

-Claro que no, Annie. Es una estupidez. Pero Terry no ama a Candy como y…como debería, quiero decir.-Annie lo miró con lágrimas.

-Aún la amas. Sigues amando a Candy…-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Annie perdóname. Lo siento muchísimo por favor. Traté de enamorarme de ti…-Archie miraba al horizonte, evadiendo el llanto de Annie.-Pero no puedo olvidarla, aunque sé que jamás me corresponderá. Creo que es mejor que terminemos.

-Archie…-dijo Annie.-Cochero, deténgase. Quiero bajar.-dijo y en cuanto el coche dejó de avanzar Annie bajó corriendo.

-Annie, ¡espera!-gritó Archie pero no la siguió ni bajó del coche.

Annie corrió hasta su casa. Le dolía el corazón. Quería derrumbarse en la calle y morirse en ese instante. Archie la había engañado, había jugado con sus sentimientos haciéndole creer que él le correspondía cuando no era así. Llegó a su casa y, por la hora, sus padres seguían dormidos. Fue hasta su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Jaló las sábanas, abrazándolas y llorando en silencio. Todos sus sueños, sus planes se esfumaban junto con Archie. La vida que tenía planeada con él desaparecía en el aire. Se repetía constantemente ¿por qué? Pues no entendía a Archie. Candy jamás le iba a corresponder. Y si él tampoco le correspondería a ella nunca ¿por qué le había dado esperanza? Se odiaba a sí misma por haberle creído.

Así había pasado todo el día, entre meditaciones. Hasta que en la tarde Candy llegó a su casa. Subió y Annie le contó todo lo que había sucedido. Candy le dijo que Archie sólo comentó que Annie no estaba de humor, pero Candy quería comprobarlo o animarla.

FIN DE FLASHBACK.

-Annie lo siento tanto…-dijo Candy.-Pero eres una chica fuerte, que vale mucho. Encontrarás a alguien que te ame y serás muy feliz, estoy segura.

-Candy…-Annie miró el reloj.-Ya es tarde. Es mejor que te vayas o el tren te dejará mañana.-dijo tratando de sonreír. Pero los ojos hinchados no contribuían a su actuación.

-Annie si cambias de parecer me voy en el primer tren de la mañana. Por favor piénsalo.

-Claro. Gracias Candy.

-Descansa Annie, trata de dormir un poco.

Candy salió de la habitación.

-Pobre Annie.-pensó.

-¿Qué tiene Annie?-dijo el señor Britter. Candy estaba en la sala de los Britter, pero miró a todos lados y sólo encontró al señor.

-Archie y ella terminaron.-dijo Candy sintiéndose culpable de nuevo.

-Oh, ¡con razón! Pobre Annie, debe estar muy afligida. ¿Por qué terminaron?

-Archie… bueno, él le dijo que no la ama. La invité a Nueva York conmigo pero no quiere ir.

-¿A Nueva York? ¿Irás a Nueva York?-el señor Britter no sabía nada. Candy se sonrojó.

-Sí, iré a ver a un…amigo actuar. Invité a Annie, pero quizás usted pueda convencerla.-propuso Candy, tratando de ignorar lo de "amigo."

-Sería bueno para Annie ir…-se quedó pensativo. Annie necesitaba un respiro y no iría sola; el señor Britter sabía que Candy cuidaría siempre de Annie.-¿A qué hora te vas mañana?

-En el primer tren matutino.

-Bien. No te preocupes. Mañana Annie irá contigo.-dijo el señor Britter muy seguro. Seguramente su esposa se opondría pero lo importante era sacar a Annie antes de que se deprimiera más.

-Gracias señor Britter. Estaré esperando a Annie.-dijo Candy y salió de la mansión muy sonriente.

Se sentía mejor; ella y Terry ayudarían a Annie a sentirse mejor. Además seguramente los Britter no tendrían ningún problema en comprarle un boleto a Annie para el teatro. Candy llegó al apartamento y encontró a Albert esperándola.

-Hola Candy. ¿Cómo te fue con los chicos?-preguntó Albert, pues él no había ido con ella.

-Mal. Archie y ella terminaron.-dijo Candy. Albert se sorprendió.

-Qué mal. Pobre Annie. ¿Por qué terminaron?

-Archie… bueno él la terminó. Sí, está muy triste. Pero vendrá conmigo mañana a Nueva York para distraerse. Estoy muy contenta por eso, le vendrá bien salir.

-Tienes razón, fue una muy buena idea.-comentó Albert.-Bueno dormilona, no te despertarás si no te vas a la cama en este instante.- Candy rió.

-Tienes razón. Buenas noches Albert.-dijo caminando a su habitación.

-Descansa.-dijo Albert.

Candy fue a su habitación, pero no pudo dormir. Estaba preocupada por Annie, pero decidió dejar eso a un lado y pensar en Terry. Finalmente lo vería, se sentía tan emocionada. Se durmió con una sonrisa en la cara, soñando con Terry.

Candy se despertó muy temprano. Rápidamente se bañó y se vistió.

-Espero que Annie venga conmigo.-pensó. Se puso su bufanda y sombrero y cuando estaba por salir vio a Albert.

-Albert, vuelve a la cama, es muy temprano y te resfriarás.-dijo Candy.

-Está bien. Ten buen viaje. Cuida a Annie y cuídate mucho.-dijo Albert y Candy salió.

Llegó a la estación de trenes mirando continuamente el reloj. Caminaba de un lado a otro. No veía a Annie por ningún lado y ya casi era hora de abordar. Se sentó triste pensando en que su amiga se quedaría deprimida.

-¡Última llamada para abordar el tren a Nueva York!-gritaron en el tren. Candy se levantó y empezó a caminar sin ánimos. Ella de verdad quería ayudar a Annie.

Cuando subía escuchó una voz conocida.

-Casi lo pierdo, ¿cierto?-dijo Annie atrás de ella. Candy abrió los ojos y abrazó a Annie.

-¡Annie! ¡Viniste! ¡Qué bueno! ¡Te prometo te la pasarás muy bien!

-Señoritas, están obstruyendo el paso. Por favor pasen a sus lugares.-dijo el señor en el tren.

-Disculpe. Vamos Candy.-dijo Annie jalando del brazo a Candy hacia los vagones.

Llegaron a un cubículo privado.

-Annie es que mi boleto es…-empezó Candy, pues su boleto era un asiento sencillo.

-Nada Candy. Mi padre pagó dos boletos aquí para nosotras. Es que no sabíamos cuál era tu asiento y mi padre quería que me sentara contigo.

-Tu padre es muy amable.-dijo Candy sentándose. Ese lugar en el tren era muy cómodo.-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó. Candy la veía mejor, pero los ojos rojos la delataban.

-Pues, no te voy a mentir. Estoy muy deprimida. Pero quiero divertirme. Quiero olvidar toda esa situación.-Annie abrazó a Candy.-Muchas gracias.

-Annie, vas a ver que nos la pasaremos muy bien los tres.-dijo Candy, pensando en Terry.

-Oh no Candy. ¿En qué hotel te hospedas?

-En éste.-dijo Candy sacando un papel.

-Tú sal a pasear con Terry. Yo iré al hotel a arreglar las maletas y tal vez saldré por un helado. No quiero incomodarlos.

-Annie no nos incomodarás de ninguna forma.

-No Candy, de verdad. Prefiero que disfruten juntos su día.-dijo Annie. No quería confesarle que le dolería mucho ver a una pareja después de lo de Archie.

-Bueno, ya veremos en cuanto lleguemos. ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de idea y venir?-dijo Candy. Aún no sabía por qué había decidido venir.

-Pues fue mi padre. Hablé con él. Yo le dije que no quería ir porque estaba muy triste. Y él me dijo "¿de verdad quieres estar con alguien que no te ama, pudiendo conocer a alguien que te valore?" Y me di cuenta que él tenía razón. No quiero que alguien se conforme conmigo o se quede por compromiso. Sigo triste, claro, pero quiero seguir mi vida. Lo mío con Archie nunca iba a funcionar.

-Tu padre tiene razón. Me alegra mucho que vinieras conmigo.-dijo Candy recostándose en el hombro de Annie.

Ambas se quedaron dormidas. Cuando despertaron ya habían llegado a Nueva York.

-Ya llegamos. ¡Qué emoción!-dijo Candy.

-Sí, pero creo que estoy torcida. Tendré que llegar a dormir al hotel.-rio Annie.

-¿Aún piensas en quedarte en el hotel?

-Claro. Sabes que quieres un tiempo a solas con él.-Annie le dio un codazo a Candy, lo que provocó su sonrojo.

-Bueno, no lo discutiremos.-dijo Candy más sonrojada.

Llegaron a la estación y bajaron. Candy esperaba un encuentro romántico, pero no veía a Terry por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde estará?-dijo Candy para sí misma. Annie sólo sonrió al verla tan ansiosa.

De repente alguien jaló a Candy y Annie sólo pudo seguirla corriendo. Annie sospechaba que era Terry disfrazado pues seguro la prensa lo acosaba mucho.

-Tarzán pecosa soy yo. Si alguien me ve no nos dejarán salir con los fotógrafos.

-¡Lo hubieras dicho antes!-se detuvieron a fuera del coche de Terry.-Mira, Annie vino conmigo.-Annie se acercó a ellos. Terry sólo la vio con extrañeza.

-Hola Terry. Nos los molestaré. Sólo quería distraerme.

-No te preocupes Annie. Vamos, suban.-dijo Terry, pues él también notó sus ojos rojos. No es que la tímida le agradara mucho, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Sólo quiero ir al hotel. Ustedes salgan a donde quieran. Yo quiero descansar.-dijo Annie, pues no quería incomodar a nadie.

-No es molestia que vayas con nosotros Annie.-dijo Candy de nuevo, esperando que Terry pensara lo mismo que ella.

-No, en verdad. Quiero ir al hotel, no estoy de ánimo.-dijo Annie.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Terry.

Permanecieron en silencio y llegaron al hotel. Los tres bajaron. Terry cargó las dos maletas y Annie entró.

-Desempacaré ambas maletas, ¿sí? Cuídense.-dijo Annie despidiéndose de ellos.

-Se ve muy triste. ¿Qué tiene?-dijo Terry a Candy ya que estuvieron solos en su coche.

-Archie y ella terminaron. Le propuse venir para distraerse. No te importa, ¿cierto?

-¿El elegante? Bueno, espero esté mejor. Se veía pésima. Y no, claro que no. Vamos a dar un paseo, ¿sí?

Continuará…

El primer fic para Terry y Candy. Annie participará mucho, así que los invito a leerla. Continuaré la historia de Susana también, pero ésta historia me surgió de repente y no pude resistirme a publicarla. Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**Annie Salva El Día**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 2**

En una habitación doble del hotel Royal una triste y acongojada Annie terminaba de colgar y guardar los últimos vestidos de ella y de Candy. Mientras metía en el cajón el último traje de Candy, suspiraba y miraba a la ventana. Miró la habitación ordenada y, con las manos en su cintura, sonrió.

-Listo. Espero Candy no tarde.- dijo, pero habló demasiado pronto, porque apenas había pasado una hora desde que la habían dejado sola en el hotel.-Falta mucho…-suspiró.

Se sentó en la cama para leer un libro que Patty le había regalado. "Romeo y Julieta"

-Archie…Me duele mucho todavía…-dijo. Se sentía melancólica.-Debe ser el libro.-dijo y siguió leyendo en silencio. El día iba a ser muy largo para ella.

_En algún lugar de Nueva York_

-Deseaba mucho verte…-le confesó Candy a Terry, mientras almorzaban en un restaurante.

-Yo también.-dijo Terry. Claro que deseaba verla y no separarse nunca más pero para él su destino era incierto.

-Terry ¿por qué tardaste en recogerme? Yo esperaba un reencuentro más romántico…-dijo Candy.

-Bueno, ahí estaba la tímida, ¿qué esperabas?-dijo Terry excusándose.

-Bueno, es cierto.-hizo una pausa.-Quiero conocer tu apartamento.

-¿Mi apartamento?

-Sí, quiero saber cómo vives.

-Está bien. Iremos allá. Vamos.-pagó la cuenta y caminó hasta su auto.

-Mejor auto que el del inventor, ¿eh?-dijo Terry ayudando a Candy a subir.

-Si te refieres a Stear te manda saludos.

-Gracias. ¿Sigue con la gordita?

-Con Patty. Y sí, siguen juntos.

-¿Pero por qué terminaron el elegante y la tímida?-Candy no sabía si decirle la verdad. Prefirió que no. Sería mejor.

-No lo sé. Archie rompió con ella.-no iba a entrar en detalles.

-Bueno, pobre tímida. Si quieres puedo golpear al elegante…-dijo Terry con un guiño. Candy rio.

-No, quiero hacerlo yo misma. Nadie hace sufrir a mis amigas así.-dijo Candy.

-Pecosa no has cambiado.-dijo Terry. "Es un milagro que seas enfermera. Un milagro…" pensó Terry. Pero el pensar en la palabra "milagro" su mente divagó hasta Susana y el milagro que la haría caminar.

"-Susana lo ama, sienta lo que sienta por ella. Tiene que apoyarse en usted, Terry. No la abandone. Fue por protegerlo."- sonaba la voz de la madre de Susana en su cabeza. Su mente revivía el momento en el que su vida había cambiado; cuando Susana había salvado su vida. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Él amaba a Candy pero ¿cuál era la decisión correcta a tomar?

_Hotel Royal_

-Bueno supongo es buen momento para comer algo.-dijo Annie tocando su estómago.-Pero tendré que salir sola en un lugar que no conozco…-se dijo temerosa. Nunca salía sola y menos en una ciudad a la que acababa de llegar. Pero ahora estaría sola. No tenía un novio que la acompañara a todos lados.

-Está bien, no estoy asustada. Tengo el ejemplo de Candy.-dijo sonriendo. Se puso su abrigo, tomó su bolso con dinero y bajó a la recepción del hotel.

-Señorita Britter, ¿quiere que llame un coche?-dijo el gerente del hotel.

-No, gracias. Sólo podría indicarme el restaurante más cercano.

-Claro señorita. Aquí en el Hotel Royal tenemos nuestro propio restaurante. Si gusta seguirme…-dijo a Annie. Ella asintió y caminó detrás de él. No saldría sola después de todo.

El lugar era pequeño, y parecía muy íntimo. Annie se sentó en la mesa que el gerente le había sugerido y acomodó su abrigo. A un lado suyo estaba una gran ventana que daba a la calle. Nevaba.

-¿Qué desea ordenar?-dijo el mesero.

-Un chocolate caliente, por favor.-dijo Annie.

Se acomodó en su silla, abrazándose para entrar en calor. El estar tan cerca de la ventana, aunque ofrecía una gran vista, no ayudaba con el frío.

-Aquí tiene.-dijo el mesero poniendo la taza con chocolate humeante frente a ella. Annie sólo le sonrió y le dio un sorbo a la taza. Sabía delicioso. Le recordó la Navidad en el Hogar de Pony y se sintió nostálgica. En ese tiempo se había portado muy mal con Candy y lo lamentaba mucho. Pero ya haría algo para compensar todos los favores que le hacía su hermana Candy. Estaba más que agradecida con ella.

Tenía que admitir que algunos minutos del día anterior la había culpado por lo de Archie. Pero Candy no había obligado a Archie a amarla, sólo había pasado. Candy tenía a Terry; ella no quería a Archie. Sentía que había perdido el tiempo con Archie, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Tenía que iniciar su vida, siguiendo el ejemplo y con el apoyo de Candy.

En ese momento se alegró de haber ido. Si bien estaba sola lo estaba pasando muy bien; sólo se lamentó de no haber traído consigo el libro de Romeo y Julieta. Miró el lugar y a los comensales. La mayoría eran parejas, tomados de la mano o sólo contemplándose. Pero como Annie no quería pensar en ella y Archie pensó en Terry y Candy. "Ellos dos seguramente estarán así. Tomados de la mano." Pensó Annie suspirando. Le hacía feliz ver a su hermana tan emocionada. Ella vio que su "encuentro" fue algo serio pero creía que en parte eso había sido su culpa por estar presente. Se alegraba de haberles dado intimidad. Sin embargo Annie escuchó algo de la mesa junto a ella.

-¿Y no has visto a Terry hoy?-dijo una muchacha de la mesa junto a ella. Annie se giró inconscientemente hacia ellas al escuchar el nombre de Terry.

En la mesa estaban platicando dos muchachas que parecían ser de su misma edad. Una de ellas se veía altiva y creída, con el cabello castaño largo medio rizado y ojos claros.

-No. Supongo estará con Susana…-dijo la creída con desinterés, mirándose las uñas.

-¿Susana Marlowe?-preguntó su amiga incrédula.-Creí que Terry la ignoraría siempre.

Annie se preguntó quién era Susana. Y entonces recordó que era una actriz de la compañía de Terry. Incluso la había visto actuar con él. En esa obra en Chicago… El Rey no-sé-qué. Recordó su cara: era bonita.

-Terry no la quiere. Pero no tiene otra opción. Después de lo que Susana hizo por él. E indirectamente también por mí, claro.-sonrió la chica. Las chicas rieron.

"-¿Qué habrá hecho Susana por Terry?" pensó Annie. Annie trató de acercarse más sin verse muy obvia. Todo lo de Terry involucraba a Candy.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos. La prueba de vestuario será en unos minutos. Ahí sí debe estar Terry.-dijo una de ellas. Dejaron algo de dinero en la mesa y recogían sus abrigos.

Annie tuvo por un momento el impulso de ir y seguirlas hasta averiguar la situación de Terry con Susana pero dudó por el frío. Se levantó para seguirlas. Ellas ya estaban saliendo del hotel, Annie tenía que darse prisa.

-Señorita, su cuenta…-dijo el mesero atrás de ella. Annie se giró para ver al mesero; había olvidado pagar. Abrió su bolsa, buscando dinero. Colorete, unos aretes, boletos de tren, un mapa de la ciudad que había tomado, una tarjeta, la llave de la habitación…pero de dinero nada.-Si esta hospedada aquí puede decirme su habitación y cargarlo a su cuenta.-sugirió el mesero impaciente. Annie sonrió tímidamente.

-Claro. Habitación 104. Muchas gracias.-dijo y giró a ver la puerta del hotel. Ya no estaban, las había perdido.

"-Qué mala suerte" pensó suspirando. Aun así salió a la calle, asomándose a ambos lados de la calle, pero no veía a ninguna de las dos chicas. Seguramente habían tomado un coche. Resignada, entró al hotel. Ya no tenía hambre, así que prefirió subir a su habitación a esperar a Candy. Si había una prueba de vestuario Terry tendría que ir por lo que Candy tendría que regresar.

Subió las escaleras pensativamente. ¿Qué habría hecho Susana?

-A lo mejor

Afuera del hotel estaba caminando una pareja que parecía feliz pero uno de ellos estaba preocupado por dentro.

-Y así fue que Albert se vino a vivir conmigo. Albert no recuerda nada de ti. Quiere conocerte Terry.-dijo Candy, que había estado muy parlanchina.

-Ya llegamos Candy.-dijo Terry, quien por el contrario había estado bastante serio todo el día.-Debo dejarte, ahora debo ir al ensayo de vestuario, ¿sabes Candy?

-Buena suerte.

-Nos veremos después de la función y charlaremos. ¿Irá la tímida?

-Sí. Hasta mañana.

-Adiós.

-¡Terry!-dijo Candy mientras veía a Terry alejarse. Terry volteó para verla.-Te estaré viendo desde la platea.-dijo Candy sonriendo y despidiéndose con la mano. Terry sonrió y saludó con la mano.

Candy lo vio alejarse de la calle, suspirando. Candy subió las escaleras pensando en lo distraído que había estado Terry. ¿Por qué habría estado así? Recordó que el papel de Julieta no sería de Susana, sino de Karen, a quien había conocido. Honestamente se había alegrado por eso; se hubiera muerto de celos al ver a Susana actuando con Terry. Llegó y buscó en su bolso la llave de la habitación pero no la encontraba.

-¡Annie! Casi te olvidaba.-pensó Candy con una sonrisa ante lo distraída que era. Tocó la puerta.-Soy yo, Annie. Abre.-dijo Candy.

-¡Candy! ¿Cómo te fue?-dijo Annie abriendo la puerta. Abrazó a su amiga; la quería mucho. Candy no sabía si decirle la verdad a su amiga o no. Annie ya estaba triste; no quería preocuparla. Pensó positivamente que tal vez no sería nada y Terry sólo estaría nervioso por la obra. Decidió no decirle nada.

-Muy bien Annie. Terry me llevó a comer y a dar un paseo y a su apartamento. Es bonito, ¿sabes?-dijo Candy recordando lo mejor del día.

-Me alegro mucho Candy. Supongo no ha cambiado, ¿verdad?-dijo Annie.

-Está un poco cambiado. Pero me fue muy bien. ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿No te aburriste?-dijo Candy. No entraría en detalles de Terry y se sentía un poco culpable por haberla dejado sola en el hotel.

-No, para nada. Estuve leyendo y bajé a comer algo en el restaurante de aquí.-Annie se levantó y abrió el clóset de la habitación.-Ya está todo arreglado.-dijo con un guiño. Candy rio.

-¡Qué bueno! Porque en casa es Albert quien arregla la casa.-dijo riendo. Ambas se sentaron en sus respectivas camas. Annie ya estaba en su pijama.

-¿Y te contó algo de la obra? Yo la estoy leyendo, ¿sabes? Es muy romántica.-dijo Annie. Quería ver si averiguaba algo de Susana.

-No mucho.-dijo Candy levantándose y buscando su pijama.-Sólo sé que Susana no será Julieta, sino Karen.-recordando su conversación con él.

-¿Karen?-le preguntó.

-Sí, la conocí en Florida. Es… agradable. Hubiera muerto de celos con Susana…-Candy rio. Annie se quedó pensando que las chicas hablando dijeron que Terry debía estar con Susana. Si Candy lo supiera moriría de celos. Tenía que averiguar qué había pasado. Annie sonrió disimulando sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, ya veremos mañana. Ponte el pijama, ya hay que dormir.-dijo Annie. Quería pensar y reflexionar lo de Susana.

-Sí, ya debo dormir. Mañana será un gran día. Descansa Annie.-dijo Candy poniéndose el pijama.

-Descansa Candy…-dijo Annie mientras se cubría con las sábanas.-Candy…-se giró para verla y Candy le sonrió-Gracias por invitarme; te quiero.-dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias por venir. Yo también te quiero mucho Annie.-dijo Candy ya con el pijama y la abrazó.

Ambas se recostaron. Annie pensaba que debía averiguar lo de Susana, sólo por si acaso. Candy pensaba en qué estaría haciendo Terry. Sonrió al imaginar que un día le podría preparar el desayuno y despedirlo. "Te veré en la noche, cariño." Pensó Candy. Algún día…

Terry llegaba a su apartamento después del ensayo de vestuario. En su puerta vio una nota. Después de leerla la estrujó entre su mano y tomó su abrigo. Tendría que salir a ver a Susana.

Continuará…

**Notas:**

**Espero les esté gustando mi historia. Muchísimas cosas vienen tal cual en el anime (capítulo 97 y 98) pero la intervención de Annie cambia muchas cosas. Mil gracias por sus reviews a Ana, Remiel22, Clau, Mimis, Ginny Grand (gracias por la sugerencia! Yo creo que ése será), Eva Grandchester, Iris, Verito, Daniela Andley, Amy C.L**

** Mi historia "El Final Feliz de Susana" sigue, sólo que no he podido escribirla. Esa historia no es apta para Terry/Candy fans jajaja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**Annie Salva El Día**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 3**

-¡Candy! ¡Ya amaneció, despierta!-dijo Annie moviendo a Candy quien aun dormía.-Ya es de día, dormilona.-decía sonriendo.

Annie caminó hasta la ventana para abrir las cortinas. El sol entró en la habitación pegando a Candy en la cara. Candy reaccionó cubriéndose con su mano, pero ya estaba despierta.

Annie ya se había bañado. No había podido dormir bien por pensar en Susana. Había pensando en todas las teorías. Quizás Susana le había ayudado a Terry para conseguir el papel. Quizás Susana le había ayudado a Terry a conseguir su departamento. También pensó que Susana ya no tenía el papel de Julieta. "Si sólo hubiera escuchado toda la conversación…" se regañaba mentalmente. Annie pensaba que Terry nunca engañaría a Candy. Pero no encontraba ninguna explicación. Terry no era de los que pedían favores, ni siquiera de los que tenía amigos. Mataría a Terry si es que resultaba que estaba engañando a Candy. Además seguramente Terry no le había contado del "favor" a Candy, porque Candy le hubiera contado a ella. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía suficiente imaginación, sería mejor estar segura. Pero ya eran las dos de la madrugada, así que durmió muy poco.

Tomó un baño y se vistió. Pero Candy seguía sin despertar.

-Ya voy Annie.-dijo Candy quitándose las sábanas para levantarse.- ¡Qué emoción! ¡Hoy es el estreno!-dijo Candy muy animada.-Quiero comprarle unas flores a Terry.

Annie sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su hermana.

-Claro, pero primero deberías bañarte y vestirte primero, ¿no crees?-dijo Annie.

-Es cierto.-dijo Candy sacando la lengua. Candy entró al baño.

-Candy…-llamó Annie a Candy. Ella sólo se asomó por la puerta del baño.-¿Quieres que escoja tu vestido de una vez?-sugirió Annie para ganar tiempo. Candy sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Gracias Annie!-dijo ya adentro del baño.-¡No sé qué haría sin ti!

Annie seguía sonriendo. Sabía que Candy se las arreglaba siempre sola y que lo que había dicho había sido para hacerla sentir mejor. Sin embargo le gustaba sentirse útil. Abrió el armario.

-Candy tiene que verse espectacular para la obra. Pero como será hasta la tarde, ahora se puede poner lo que sea.-dijo Annie para sí misma. Sacó un sencillo vestido rosa claro de manga corta. También sacó su ropa interior y unas zapatillas. Se sentía como una niña escogiendo ropa para su muñeca y rio. En ese momento salió Candy del baño.

-Listo. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy? La obra será hasta en la tarde, así que tendremos toda la mañana.-dijo secándose el cabello con la toalla.

-Lo que tú quieras Candy. ¿No verás a Terry?-Annie pensó que Candy saldría con Terry.

-No, estará ensayando. Pero vamos a salir nosotras. Podemos ir al parque.-propuso Candy. Quería que Annie se distrajera.

-En realidad quería que fuéramos a comprarte un vestido. Los que tienes son muy bonitos pero quiero comprarte uno como obsequio.

-Oh Annie, no tienes que regalarme nada.-dijo Candy sonriendo mientras terminaba de acomodarse el vestido y salir del baño.

-Quiero hacerlo Candy. Siempre me has ayudado y hecho cosas por mí. Quiero demostrarte que puedo ser buena amiga.

-No es necesario Annie, en serio.-afirmó Candy.

-Anda Candy. Terry me lo agradecerá, ya lo verás.-dijo Annie guiñando un ojo. Candy se sonrojó y dejó de protestar.

-Estoy lista. ¿Bajamos a desayunar?-dijo Candy justo cuando su estómago gruñía.

-Sí, antes de que el monstruo de tu estómago salga y me mate.-ambas rieron y salieron de la habitación.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la recepción. Pero cuando Candy se disponía a abrir la puerta para salir del hotel, Annie la jaló del brazo hacia adentro.

-Es que el hotel tiene su propio restaurante. Podemos desayunar aquí para que lo conozcas.-sugirió Annie. Además esperaba que se encontraran con otras actrices o con alguien que supiera de la relación de Susana con Terry.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Candy y siguió a Annie adentro del restaurante. A Candy le pareció agradable y bonito.

Annie llevó a Candy hasta donde se había sentado el día anterior. Miró a los comensales a su alrededor pero no estaban las actrices. Se decepcionó un poco pero quiso seguir pendiente. Ambas se sentaron y se acercó el mesero a preguntarles. Ambas ordenaron leche y panqueques.

-Annie, subiré por mi dinero. Lo olvidé.-dijo Candy buscándose en los bolsillos del vestido dinero.

-No te preocupes Candy. Sólo le decimos al mesero nuestro número de habitación y cuando nos vayamos lo pagamos todo. Eso hice ayer. Y bien, ¿qué tal todo con Terry?-dijo Annie.

-La verdad es que lo noto un poco raro. Esta pues…algo distante, ¿sabes? Pero creo que son nervios de la obra.

-Debe ser eso. Y ¿sabes algo de la obra?

-No mucho. Ya te dije que Karen será Julieta, ¿cierto?-Annie asintió.-Pues eso fue todo lo que me dijo. Y creí que sería Susana…

-Oye Candy, ¿tú conoces a Karen en persona?-Candy asintió con la cabeza.-¿Cómo es?

-Pues alta, delgada, como de nuestra edad, cabello castaño medio rizado, ojos claros. Es bonita, en realidad.-dijo Candy.-Pero tiene aspecto de ser un poco… creída.

Annie se dio cuenta de que la chica que había estado hablando de Susana y Terry era Karen. Una pieza en el rompecabezas.

-Pero ¿por qué preguntas?

-Curiosidad, solamente…-dijo Annie dando un sorbo a su leche.

El resto del desayuno pasó con tranquilidad. Annie y Candy apenas hablaron, pues ambas estaban muy pensativas. Después de desayunar se marcharon hacia su habitación por dinero y después a la ciudad para comprar el vestido de Candy.

-Ya estás lista. Vámonos o no alcanzaré boleto.-dijo Annie.

-Deja que me vea en el espejo. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo quedé!-reclamó Candy.

-Estás hermosa Candy. Ahora vámonos.-dijo Annie jalándola del brazo.

La compra de vestidos había tardado más de la cuenta. Al llegar a la habitación Annie se arregló rápida y modestamente y luego se dedicó a arreglar a Candy. Esa noche su hermana tenía que lucir muy bonita para Terry. Sujetó su cabello con un listón, la maquilló un poco, le colocó los pendientes y el collar verdes que también le había regalado y los zapatos. Su vestido era color esmeralda, con un escote en corazón sin mangas. Tenía un corsé y caía en las caderas holgada y vaporosamente.

Annie en cambio llevaba un vestido azul rey de tirantes pequeños, que caía con corte imperio. No llevaba collar, sólo aretes de diamantes. Se había colocado un listón en el cabello, pero por el tiempo no se había arreglado mucho. Tomaron sus bolsos y sus abrigos y salieron por el coche que las llevaría al teatro.

-Annie, pero no nos sentaremos juntas…-dijo Candy. Ella ya tenía su boleto y Annie apenas lo compraría.

-No importa Candy. Nos veremos en el medio tiempo. Déjame ver tu boleto.-Candy se lo dio.-Yo te buscaré, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, está bien.-dijo Candy sonriendo.

El coche avanzó y llegaron al teatro.

-Vaya, Terry ya es una estrella consagrada…-dijo Candy sonriendo al ver el letrero con el nombre de Terry en él. Annie también sonrió.-Oh, es Eleanor Baker…-dijo Candy. Annie se giró pero no vio a la famosa actriz por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde Candy?-preguntó curiosa. Después de todo, Archie era un admirador suyo.

-Ah, no. Creí verla, lo siento.-dijo Candy. Eleanor ya había entrado, pero no le había querido decir a Annie.

-Candy iré a comprar el boleto, ¿sí?-dijo Annie. Candy se sorprendió un poco de que Annie fuera a un lado sola, pero sólo sonrió asintiendo. Annie caminaba hasta la taquilla, cuando Candy vio a los Leagan.

-Espera Annie. Iré contigo.-dijo Candy. No quería problemas con Eliza o Neil, y menos ése día tan importante.

Annie sólo alcanzó un lugar en medio, pero el vendedor la convenció de que no era un mal asiento. Se resignó y lo compró. Estaba una fila atrás de Candy, así que no estaba tan mal. Candy mientras estaba atrás de ella, cuando escuchó una conversación sin querer.

-¿Crees que Karen sea buena reemplazando a Susana?-dijo un señor

-No lo creo. Susana es una gran actriz. Pero…todo puede pasar, ya veremos…-dijo una señora sospechosa.

Candy quería escuchar pero en ese momento Annie ya se estaba yendo. La siguió y se quedó con la duda. ¿Por qué Karen estaba reemplazando a Susana?

Entraron a una sala, para esperar a entrar al teatro.

-Vaya vaya. Las dos huerfanitas…-dijo Eliza viendo a Candy y Annie juntas.- Por cierto Annie, ¿cómo está Archie? Me enteré que terminaron, debes estar muy deprimida.-dijo con tono de burla. Candy se enojó pero antes de que pudiera responder miró a Annie, quien sonreía como si nada.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, no el tuyo.-dijo Annie.-Y tú harías bien dejando de ser tan chismosa. Lástima que tu dinero no te pueda comprar una vida propia, para dejar de meterte en la de los demás.-dijo sin mirarla y sin dejar de sonreír.-Vamos Candy.-Eliza sólo se quedó trabada del enojo.

Candy caminó detrás de ella sonriendo. Estaba en shock. Nunca había pensando que Annie pudiera responderle alguna vez a Eliza; Annie jamás se defendía sola.

-Wow, Annie…-dijo Candy.-La pusiste en su lugar. Se quedó tragándose su veneno.-dijo Candy entre risas. Annie también rio.

-Gracias Candy. La verdad me sentí muy bien. Esa bruja merecía unas cuantas palabras.

-Bravo Annie. Estás muy cambiada.

-Gracias Candy.

Ambas llegaron justo en medio de la plática de un trío de señoras. La conversación atrajo la atención de las dos.

-Pero ¡qué desgracia la de Susana!-Candy y Annie se detuvieron al mismo tiempo.

-Dicen que fue por proteger a Terruce.

-Y habiendo conseguido el papel de Julieta…-dijo una y Candy se quedó muda. Se le cayó su boleto al suelo.

"Susana se accidentó por proteger a Terry…"pensaban Annie y Candy.

-No me dijo nada…-dijo Candy en voz alta.

-¿Escuchaste, Candy?-preguntó Annie.

-Sí. No sabía nada…-Candy seguía muda y sin nada qué decir. No entendía por qué Terry se lo había ocultado.

-Terruce va a verla todos los días.-comentó otra señora.

-Claro, supongo que se siente responsable.-dijo otra.

Candy seguía sin moverse, hasta que Annie la jaló del brazo.

-Vamos Candy. Ya va a empezar. Entremos.-dijo sonriendo para darle ánimos a Candy. Annie empezaba a comprender que el "favor" de Susana había sido salvarle la vida. Candy siguió a Annie sumida en sus pensamientos. Annie vio a Candy tan mal que la llevó a su asiento y después caminó al suyo.

"Entonces sus cambios repentinos, sus miradas tristes, eran por eso…"pensó Candy durante todo el primer acto. Ahora entendía la actitud de Terry, pero se cuestionaba por qué Terry no le había dicho la verdad.

Mientras tanto, Annie seguía pensando en qué le había pasado a Susana. ¿Qué tan grave habría sido su accidente? Se preguntaba infinidad de veces. Ni siquiera había podido concentrarse en la actuación de Terry. Y cuando veía a Candy se daba cuenta de que ella estaba peor. Apenas si miraba al escenario. Era claro que estaba muy conmocionada por la conversación que habían escuchado.

Cuando el primer acto terminó Candy se quedó sentada en su lugar. Annie fue por ella para caminar a fuera, a la sala donde habían estado.

Ambas se sentaron pero las tres señoras anteriores se volvieron a acercar para seguir platicando. Annie iba a hablar pero las señoras empezaron a hablar y se dio cuenta de que seguramente Candy preferiría escuchar a las señoras, por lo que se quedó callada.

-El primer acto estuvo magnífico.

-Terruce lo hizo muy bien; promete mucho.

-Y Karen también.

-¿Cómo hubiera estado Susana?

-Hubiera estado mucho mejor que Karen. No podemos olvidar que está enamorada de Terruce.

-Dicen que quiere obligar a Terruce a casarse con ella aprovechando el accidente…-dijo una señora.

Candy y Annie inmediatamente se levantaron de su lugar. Candy se quedó mirando a Annie, quien sólo pudo taparse la boca con una mano, para ocultar su sorpresa.

-Susana tratando de obligar a Terry a casarse con ella…-dijo Candy en voz baja. Annie se dio cuenta de que hablaba para sí misma.-Aprovecharse del accidente. Eso…Eso no es amor… Tengo que verla…-dijo Candy mirando al vacío. Candy se levantó y empezó a caminar a la puerta.

-No, Candy, espera.-dijo Annie. Candy se giró hacia ella. Había olvidado por un momento que Annie estaba con ella.

-Annie, tengo que ir. Debo ver a Susana…-dijo Candy. Annie entendió la desesperación de Candy pero tuvo un presentimiento. Annie sintió que debía ir ella, en lugar de Candy.

-No Candy. No le puedes hacer esto a Terry. Candy, déjame ir a mí.-suplicó Annie. El presentimiento se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-Annie es que…

-Por favor Candy. Quédate con Terry. Que él te acompañe a vernos cuando termine la obra. Pero déjame ir a mí primero con ella. Tengo un presentimiento de que tú no debes ir.

-Annie pero yo…

-Anda Candy. Harás sentir mal a Terry si te vas a media obra. De todos modos hablarás con ella, sólo déjame ir yo primero.

-Pero ¿para qué quieres hablar con ella?

-Para hacerla entrar en razón…-dijo Annie y se encaminó a la salida.-¡Promete que te quedarás y me alcanzarás con Terry después!-gritó Annie.

-¡Claro!-gritó Candy.

-Disculpe señor, ¿sabe en qué hospital está la actriz Susana Marlowe?-preguntó Annie al señor que recibía los boletos en la entrada.

-Creo que en el San José, señorita.- Annie empezó a caminar para buscar un coche a prisa.-¡Pero no estoy seguro!-gritó pues Annie ya estaba arriba de un coche.

-Al hospital San José. ¡Lo más rápido que pueda!-dijo al cochero. –Prepárate Susana. Porque Terry se casará con Candy, no dejaré que empañes su felicidad. Bastante ha sufrido ya.-dijo Annie a sí misma. Ella ayudaría a su hermana.

Mientras tanto en el teatro, empezando el segundo acto, una rubia pecosa veía la obra muy nerviosa.

-No debí de haber dejado a Annie ir. Debí de haber ido yo…-se repetía constantemente. Sólo quería que la obra terminara para poder ir con Terry y hablar con él. Le debía una gran explicación.

Continuará….

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Me encanta leer todo lo que me escriben, así que dejen más por favor! Espero les esté gustando mi historia, que será corta, por cierto. Qué tal Annie? Mas intrépida e independiente, me gusta. En fin, dejen muchos reviews. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**¡Tímida Al Rescate!**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 4**

**¡Estrenamos título! En vista de las peticiones decidí apurarme a subir el otro capítulo, que va dedicado a mi querida madre por su cumple. Muchas felicidades mami. Bueno, ya les dejo el capítulo, nos leemos abajito.**

-¿Qué le diré a Susana? ¿Estará muy grave? ¿Cómo habrá sido el accidente? ¿Qué pensará Terry?-Annie pensaba en voz alta miles de preguntas pero no tenía ninguna respuesta.

Los caballos que jalaban el coche iban lo más rápido que podían. A Annie generalmente le asustaba la velocidad y eso no había cambiado, pero las circunstancias la obligaban a ir prácticamente mordiendo el polvo. En su mente iba pensando en lo que le podría decir a Susana como explicación para aparecerse y pedir –no, exigir- hablar con ella.

-Yo soy amiga de Terry…-dijo practicando.-No, no lo soy. Bueno, pero Terry tampoco tiene muchos amigos y yo sí lo conozco. Poco pero lo conozco. Un amigo es en quien puedes confiar. ¿Terry confiará en mí? Ah bueno, no importa. Eso le diré a Susana. Susana Marlowe, yo soy amiga de Terry. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Sí, eso suena mucho mejor. Sólo hay que esperar a llegar…. Susana no puede ser tan mala para obligar a Terry a casarse.-dijo y se dejó caer en el asiento del coche.

De haber podido se habría ido montando a caballo. No se explicaba por qué pero sentía una opresión en el pecho, un presentimiento de que si no llegaba a tiempo algo malo pasaría. Por eso no había dejado ir a Candy. En cuanto Candy dijo que se iba su presentimiento le gritó que no, que la tímida debía ir. No sabía cómo pero sabía que debía salvar a su amiga; de eso no había duda alguna.

En un cuarto del hospital San José en la fría ciudad de Nueva York una actriz caminaba en muletas hacia la azotea. Se había podido deshacer de su madre con un pretexto. Se sentía culpable por dejarla así, pero esperaba que se sintiera mejor con la nota que le había escrito.

-Es lo mejor. Es lo mejor para Terry…-se repitió por milésima vez en su camino a la azotea. Terry sufriría si ella se quedaba viva, pues se quedaría con ella por lástima, o su madre lo obligaría. No era justo para él, pues no la amaba. No tenía caso vivir si estaría condenada a la silla de ruedas. Y sin Terry ya nada le parecía valer la pena.

El coche se detuvo y Annie bajó corriendo. Sacó de su bolso unas monedas que le dio al cochero. Ni siquiera las contó pero sabía que era suficiente o hasta más.

-Señorita…espere, tome su cambio…-gritó el señor pero Annie ya había desaparecido de la entrada del hospital San José.

Sujetando su vestido, caminó un cubículo que decía Información.

-Disculpe, ¿el cuarto de la señorita Susana Marlowe?-preguntó a una enfermera.

-Segundo piso, habitación doce.-dijo la enfermera.

-Gracias.-dijo Annie sonriendo y corriendo a las escaleras. Su urgencia por hablar con Susana crecía con cada paso que daba.

En los asientos del teatro una joven pecosa se movía inquieta e incómoda. Veía actuar a Terry como si todo siguiera igual. Como si Susana no fuera a obligarlo a casarse con ella. Candy se preguntaba si en realidad estaba atormentado como ella suponía y era un gran actor disimulando o no estaba tan preocupado.

-Terry, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?-dijo Candy en voz alta. Lo veía actuar pero se desconcentraba pensando en Susana. "Qué truco tan sucio, usar el accidente…"

-¿Dijo algo, señorita?-dijo un señor mayor a su lado.

-¿Eh?-respondió Candy. No había notado que había estado pensando en voz alta.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Luce muy pálida…-dijo el señor.

-Estoy bien, muchas gracias.-dijo sonriendo. ¿Estaba reflejando lo que sentía? Estaba preocupada. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que su amiga, la chica más tímida del mundo, estaba en una ciudad desconocida para ella sola. Annie antes no sabía defenderse, ni siquiera salir sola. Ese pensamiento preocupó más Candy. Por si no tuviera suficientes preocupaciones sumó el bienestar de Annie y un cargo a su consciencia si algo le ocurría. Rezó porque no fuera así. Y en silencio, también rezó porque Susana no fuera a ser tan egoísta para hacer infeliz a Terry…

Lo miró con atención. Le parecía absolutamente guapo. Y era indiscutiblemente un gran actor. Se dio cuenta de que estaba muy enamorada de él. "Espero nada nos separe, Terry…" pensó. Le rompería el corazón que él se casara con Susana.

-Muero besándola…-dijo Terry su última línea, para después caer en el escenario. La obra había acabado pero la noche recién iniciaba para los protagonistas de la historia.

El número doce estaba arriba del marco de la habitación. Annie suspiró. "Calma Annie. Esto es por Candy." Pensó y tocó la puerta. Esperó unos segundos pero no hubo respuesta.

-¿Susana Marlowe?-dijo en voz alta.- Debe estar dormida. Entraré.-dijo y abrió la puerta. –Susana yo soy…-comenzó a decir pero no había nadie en la habitación. Susana no estaba en su cama, como Annie pensó.

Examinó el cuarto y vio una silla de ruedas. "¿Qué le habrá pasado?" pensó Annie, pues sabía que debía ser algo grave como para usar una silla. Seguramente no podría caminar. En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Susana, no pude conseguir frutilla.-dijo la señora recién llegada, cargando una bolsa con fruta. Annie se quedó callada sin moverse, a la expectativa. La señora se calló al mirar a Annie; esa no era Susana.- ¿Quién es usted?-preguntó desconcertada. Annie seguía su mirada. La señora miró la cama vacía.-¡Susana!-dijo tirando la bolsa al suelo.

Annie permanecía en silencio, sólo observando. La señora se acercó a la cama, tapándose la boca como ahogando un grito. Se giró a Annie, tomándola por los hombros y agitándola desesperadamente.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde está Susana?-decía mientras las lágrimas cubrían sus ojos. Annie estaba en shock.

-Pues…Es que yo…Amm…Yo…-sólo podía balbucear. La señora se rindió soltando a Annie y derrumbándose en el suelo.

-Aún no sabe usar las muletas…-dijo entre sollozos. Annie quiso reconfortarla, cuando vio algo en la cama.

-¡Señora, una carta!-le dijo, tomando el papel que estaba en la cama y dándoselo a la señora.

Ella lo tomó desesperada, arrebatándosela, mientras se levantaba del suelo. Annie se acercó prudencialmente a ella, tratando de leer atrás de ella, pero no pudo ver bien. Miró a la señora y empezó a sospechar que se trataba de la madre de Susana. La señora empezó a temblar y a ponerse pálida. Sus manos temblorosas agitaban la carta involuntariamente.

-¡Susana se va a matar! ¡Búsquela!-dijo girándose, y rompiendo un florero con su codo. La carta cayó a sus pies, pero ella salió de la habitación.- ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor!-gritaba conmocionada.

Annie rápidamente tomó la carta para leerla.

"Perdón mamá. Por favor no seas dura con Terry. Lo amo. Perdona a ésta niña tonta. Espero que seas feliz. Susana."

Annie se quedó muda de nuevo.

-Pobre Susana…-dijo. Entendió que Susana amaba tanto a Terry que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por él. A lo lejos escuchó que llamaban a Susana, buscándola. No podía dejarla morir así. Susana no podía morir por alguien que no la amaba. Annie salió de la habitación, gritando el nombre de Susana por el corredor. Sólo deseaba no llegar demasiado tarde…

Mientras los actores se preparaban y cambiaban para la fiesta por el estreno, Candy esperaba a Terry afuera. Le contaría todo lo sucedido y después le pediría una muy buena explicación. La pecosa se empezaba a desesperar, pues Terry estaba tardando. Se acercó más a la puerta por donde, ella suponía, saldrían los actores, cuando vio entrar a una enfermera.

-¿Una enfermera?-se preguntó. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí? Se acercó más a la dichosa puerta y escuchó a la enfermera preguntar por Terry. Se le cayó su bolsa al suelo. La enfermera era de Susana. ¿Por qué estarían buscando a Terry? Sin importarle ya nada siguió a la enfermera, después de recoger su bolsa. Después de pasar por un pasillo se encontraron con Terry. Él abrió los ojos de sorpresa, al ver a Candy y a una enfermera.

-¿Señor Terruce? ¿Ha visto la señorita Susana? Ha desaparecido del hospital…-dijo la enfermera a Terry. Candy y Terry se miraron preocupados.

Terry se quedó frío con la noticia. Supuso que Candy ya debía saberlo todo.

-Voy para allá.-dijo muy serio, sin mirar a Candy. ¿Qué haría ahora? No quería dejar a Candy…

-Vamos.-dijo Candy. La enfermera la miró extrañada.

-No Candy. Tú quédate, hablaremos luego.-dijo Terry. Quería dejar a Susana, quería irse con Candy.

-No. Yo voy contigo.-dijo Candy. Los tres salieron del teatro corriendo, rumbo al hospital.

El ambiente en el coche era tenso. Terry se sentía culpable. Pensaba que no debió de haberle mentido a Candy, pero le habría resultado imposible decirle la verdad. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con ella; sin embargo sabía que no era prudente hacerlo frente a la enfermera.

Mientras tanto Candy pensaba en Susana. Tenía que hablar con ella y con Terry también. Pero pensando en Susana, algo se movió en su corazón que la obligó a hablar con Terry; debía decirle.

-Terry, yo quiero estar contigo.-dijo mirándolo a los ojos. La enfermera miró la ventana, para darles privacidad. Terry alzó la vista hacia la pecosa.

-Yo también, pecas.-dijo tomando su mano. Candy sonrió. Ella pensaba que querer es poder, y lo que más quería en el mundo era estar con Terry.

-Tranquilo.-le dijo sobando su mano. A Candy le dolía ver a Terry sufrir. Terry le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sin mucho ánimo. Él estaba muy preocupado.

-Hace mucho frío…-dijo Annie tratando de darse calor abrazándose. Vio unas escaleras. Se acercó más a ellas y notó que de ahí provenía el viento tan helado.-Susana…-pensó y empezó a subirlas. Un piso, dos pisos… Annie empezaba a cansarse.-¡Candy, me debes una!-pensó.

Siguió subiendo lo más rápido que podía. Finalmente, al terminar las escaleras vio una puerta abierta, que dejaba entrar nieve. Ahí debía estar Susana.

Salió por la puerta, tratando de ver algo entre la nieve. Gritó el nombre de Susana un par de veces. Siguió caminando por la azotea, forzando su vista al máximo. Hasta que alcanzó a distinguir una silueta, que se aproximaba al fin de la azotea. Se acercó más, viendo su cabello largo, y se convenció de que ella era Susana.

-¡Susana!-gritó acercándose a ella. Sin embargo, por su torpeza, tropezó y cayó a los pies de Susana, sujetándose de sus…espera…de ¡su pierna! ¡Sólo tenía una pierna! ¡Ese había sido el accidente! Por eso ya no actuó en la obra, por eso obligaba a Terry a casarse con ella. "Pobre Susana…" pensó.

-Quiero morir, quiero morir…-dijo Susana. Annie se aferró aún más a su pierna, impidiendo que Susana saltara del alto hospital.

-¡Susana no!-gritó Annie. Ni siquiera conocía a Susana, pero no podría verla morir. No podría dejar que esa chica mal correspondida muriera frente a ella.

Susana se giró para mirarla. Al no reconocerla le habló con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó a Annie. Annie, siendo sensible, estaba llorando. Sentía mucha lástima por Susana.

-No importa. Por favor Susana. No te suicides…-dijo Annie, llorando en su pierna. No soportaría ver a alguien morir.

-Olvida que me viste. Vete de aquí. Si vivo haré sufrir a quien más amo en el mundo. ¡Entiéndelo! No tiene sentido que yo siga viviendo. Es mejor que me muera; mi vida será un infierno. Me había hecho tantas ilusiones con alguien que no me ama y jamás lo hará. ¡No lo soportaré! ¡Es mejor que me muera por Terry!

-¡No Susana! ¡No te dejaré morir así!-dijo Annie. Entendía el dolor de Susana. Terry siempre amaría a Candy. Así era como ella se sentía con Archie. No podría dejarla morir así. Se sentía reflejada en Susana, a pesar de ser una situación diferente.

-Sólo seré un estorbo…-dijo Susana.

-¡No, Susana!-Annie jaló de Susana tan fuerte que ambas cayeron al suelo nevado. Annie se incorporó rápidamente. Se acercó a Susana.

"Susana. Amas tanto a Terry. Pero no te mereces esto. Mereces a alguien que te ame y te valore. Eres un gran ser humano, yo pensé que eras una egoísta. Me equivoqué. Pero te ayudaré. De ahora en adelante te ayudaré a pasar éste trago amargo. Y de ésa forma también estaré ayudando a Candy." Pensó Annie. Se compadeció tanto de Susana que se prometió ayudarla. Annie también entendió su presentimiento (o al menos parte de él) de querer llegar rápido. Si se hubiera tardado un poco Susana estaría muerta.

En ese momento entró un doctor.

-¡Aquí está!-gritó. Se acercaron varias enfermeras, la señora que debía ser madre de Susana, y unos doctores. Annie se acercó a Susana, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¡Qué tontería querer suicidarte!-dijo la señora acercándose a Susana.-Oh, mi Sussy.

-Alguien ayúdeme. Hay que llevarla a su habitación, aquí está helando.-dijo a los doctores. Un doctor que se veía mayor tomó a Susana entre sus brazos.

-Doctor, ¿estará bien?-dijo la señora. Uno de los doctores tomó la muñeca de Susana.

-Sí, señora. Sólo tiene que recostarse.-dijo otro doctor. Caminaban a las escaleras cuando vieron a tres personas subir hacia ellos.

-¡Susana! ¿Susana está bien?-gritó Terry. Miró a Annie confundido, pero después miró a Susana, que estaba en los brazos del doctor.

-Terruce, llévela a su cuarto.-dijo la madre de Susana. Terry miró a Candy.

-Señora, yo puedo llevarla. Me resultará muy difícil soltarla en los brazos del joven.-dijo el doctor que cargaba a Susana.

El doctor con Susana, su madre y el resto del personal del hospital comenzó a bajar. Annie corrió a abrazar a Candy.

-¡Annie, estás llorando!-dijo Candy sorprendida.

-No es nada, Candy.-dijo. No quería preocuparla con sus sentimentalismos tontos.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Y ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Terry a Annie.

-Yo vine para hablar con Susana. Nos enteramos del accidente y yo no quise que Candy viniera. Susana estará bien, lo prometo.-dijo Annie muy segura, empezando a bajar las escaleras.

Terry miró a Candy preocupado.

-¿Lo sabes todo?-le preguntó tímido, por primera vez en su vida.

-Sí, lo sé.-dijo Candy sombría.

-Y ¿qué piensas? No sé qué debo hacer…-dijo Terry desviando la mirada. Sus acciones futuras eran su duda y tormento constante.

-Yo, no lo sé. Yo te quiero Terry…-confesó Candy.-En realidad yo…Te amo.-Terry la miró, con el rostro iluminado.

-¡Candy! ¿En serio? ¿Tú me amas?-dijo tomándola por los hombros.

-Sí Terry.-dijo Candy triste.

-Candy yo también te amo. No quiero dejarte, no quiero separarme de ti nunca…-le dijo a Candy abrazándola.

-¡Terry!-dijo Candy entre sus brazos.-No quiero ser egoísta, pero tampoco quiero separarme de ti…-dijo.

-Entonces estaremos juntos siempre. ¿Pase lo que pase?-le preguntó Terry a Candy, deshaciendo el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos, tomando su barbilla con su mano.

-Sí.-dijo Candy sonriendo. Candy sabía que ellos ayudarían a Susana. Susana saldría adelante, pero ahora ella estaría con Terry siempre, sin importar qué.

Annie miraba y escuchaba curiosa. "Claro que lo harán, amiga. Yo hablaré con Susana y ustedes estarán juntos." Pensó Annie.

Continuará….

¿Qué tal? Casi no llega Annie a salvar a Susana, pero no podía matarla, es de mis favoritas y es importante. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo, y más este capitulo que es de los mas interesantes. El siguiente definirá muchas cosas… Les pido atentamente un pequeño review porque me encantan y me alegran el día. Además me hacen actualizar más pronto (ya sonó a soborno no? Jajaja) bueno, gracias por leer.

Gracias a Ginny Grand, gadamigrancheste, UsagiGrandcheste, crcVENUS, Mimie Grandchester, Daniela Andley, Carla Cullen de Hale, Remiel22, Ana

(las que tienen cuenta les respondo por ahí y las que no gracias por dejar review y qué bueno que a todas les esté gustando la historia y la "nueva" Annie. Ya tenía que hacer algo por Candy, no creen? Nos seguimos leyendo.)

Reviews abajo, para soñar con Terry…


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**¡Tímida Al Rescate!**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 5**

Una chica de cabello negro caminaba hacia la habitación 12 del hospital San José. Había decidido adelantarse a ver a Susana, dejando a Terry y Candy hablando. A penas había empezado a bajar por la escalera.

-Espera Annie. ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Candy atrás de ella, del brazo de Terry.

-Voy a ver a Susana.-respondió Annie, y sonrió al ver a Candy abrazando a Terry.-¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Bien?-preguntó. Aunque era obvio que ellos seguían y seguirían juntos.

-Bien.-sonrió Candy sonrojada.

-Aún tenemos que hablar con Susana.-respondió Terry algo molesto. La situación y su compromiso con Susana era algo que debía resolver necesariamente.

-¿Podría hablar con ella antes?-preguntó Annie.

-Annie, no creo que…-empezó Terry, pero Candy lo interrumpió.

-Terry, no creo que pase nada si Annie habla con ella.- Candy lo miró y Terry sonrió.

-Está bien, está bien…-dijo Terry sonriendo.- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, pecas?

-Aguantarme y complacerme.-dijo enseñándole la lengua. Terry sólo rio mientras la abrazaba.

Annie se alejó discretamente bajando las escaleras. Después de varios escalones por fin llegó al piso y a la habitación. Aún no sabía muy bien qué decir pero estaba segura de que algo se le ocurriría. Todo con tal de ayudar a su gran amiga Candy. Se armó de valor y tocó la puerta.

-Pase…-dijo la voz de la madre de Susana. Annie abrió, asomando su cabeza. La señora estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta, viendo a Susana. Susana, en cambio, estaba sentada en la cama y sí podía ver a Annie.

-Susana, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-preguntó Annie acercándose un poco. La madre de Susana se giró y se levantó para ver a Annie extrañada.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó la señora. Sin embargo, Susana que conocía el carácter poco amigable de su madre decidió contestar.

-Ella es quien me salvó, madre. Si ella no me hubiera encontrado o convencido, yo estaría…-no continuó, sólo bajó la cabeza. Se sentía avergonzada por haber querido suicidarse y no tener el valor de hacerlo.

-Pero eso no explica quién es, Sussy.-dijo la señora mirando a Susana.

-Entonces déjame averiguarlo. Quiero hablar con ella a solas.-dijo Susana. A veces su madre realmente la desesperaba.

-Estaré a fuera.-dijo la señora mirando a Annie como inspeccionándola, para después salir azotando la puerta.

Annie se asustó con el ruido de la puerta y brincó, haciendo reír a Susana. Susana no sabía por qué pero esa chica le simpatizaba.

-Así es mi madre a veces. Pero tiene razón, yo no sé quién eres o por qué me salvaste.-dijo Susana. Annie caminó hacia ella, sentándose donde había estado la señora Marlowe. Suspiró, pues tenía que explicarle muchas cosas a Susana.

-Verás, me llamo Annie Britter. Yo soy amiga de Terry,-primera mentira. Annie sólo esperaba ser lo suficientemente convincente.- y vine a Nueva York a verlo actuar.-segunda mentira.

-No sabía que Terry tuviera otra amiga aparte de…-se quedó callada al pensar en Candy. ¿Había sido su imaginación o de verdad había visto a Candy en la azotea?

-¿Te refieres a Candy?-preguntó Annie. Susana sólo asintió mientras una lágrima traicionera resbalaba por su mejilla.-Bueno, es que, hasta donde yo sé, Candy es su…-hizo una pausa.-su novia.-dijo finalmente.

Susana empezó a sollozar silenciosamente. Le dolía pensar en que el corazón de Terry ya estaba ocupado. Annie se sintió culpable, así que se acercó y le palmeó la espalda, queriendo consolarla.

-Lo siento Susana…-dijo Annie.

-No es tu culpa. Sé que ellos se aman. Pero duele saber que a quien se ama no le corresponde…-dijo Susana entre su llanto.

-Lo sé Susana. Yo en serio te entiendo.-dijo Annie. Y era cierto, ella amaba mucho a Archie.

-Yo no quiero que él sea infeliz por mi culpa. Pero no tengo nada Annie, nada. No espero nada por mi sacrificio pero ya nunca podré actuar, y nadie querrá casarse conmigo. Mi madre dice que tal vez, con el tiempo Terry…-el llanto no la dejó seguir hablando.

-No Susana, eso no es cierto. Mira, sé que no te conozco pero sé que eres una chica muy valiente. Una persona que ama tanto vale mucho, como persona y como mujer. No te conformes con las migajas de Terry, pudiendo encontrar a alguien que te ame por completo. Terry no te ama, ¿por qué quieres estar con alguien que no te ama?-dijo Annie, usando la misma pregunta que su padre le había hecho.

-Annie, es que yo nunca voy a amar tanto como lo amo a él. Me enamoré de él desde que lo vi…-decía Susana llorando.

-Susana, date una oportunidad. Te enamoraste de vista, ¿pero conoces todo sobre él, todos sus secretos?

-Es que no sé qué hacer…-dijo llorando más fuerte.

-Susana…-dijo Annie compadeciéndose. Se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Susana. Susana inmediatamente empezó a llorar en su hombro.

-Nadie jamás ha sido bueno conmigo. Mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo era pequeña y ni siquiera tengo amigas…-decía.-Siempre he sido tímida, excepto en el escenario. Ningún chico se ha fijado nunca en mí.

-Tranquila Susana…-dijo Annie tratando de calmarla.-Yo entiendo lo que sientes. Susana se separó un poco de ella para verla, secando sus lágrimas.

-¿Sabes? Yo soy adoptada. Viví en un hogar para niños hasta que me adoptaron. Después estuve muy enamorada de un chico que fingió amarme y nunca me correspondió. Yo vine a Nueva York a distraerme un poco y me siento mejor. Con amigas y familia he logrado darme cuenta de que nadie merece conformarse. Debes buscar a alguien que te ame y que, si está contigo, esté por amor.

-Pero yo no tengo amigos. Yo no…-Annie lo interrumpió.

-Sí Susana. Tal vez no nos conozcamos mucho, pero yo… no sé… tengo un presentimiento. Yo quiero que seamos amigas. Quiero ayudarte Susana. ¿Quieres que seamos amigas?-preguntó Annie. Susana, no sabía si por su sufrimiento, le agradaba.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Pero no me conoces Annie.

-No importa.-dijo Annie sonriendo.-Podemos ser amigas si tú quieres.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme Annie?-preguntó Susana. Ella nunca había tenido una amiga, por eso no lo entendía.

-Es que…yo también estuve a punto de… ya sabes…-dijo Annie. Estaba muy avergonzada por eso.-Pero en ese momento llegó mi mejor amiga y ya no pude hacerlo. Cuando ella se fue mi padre adoptivo habló conmigo y me hizo entrar en razón. Nadie lo sabe. Ahora me arrepiento y me avergüenzo mucho. Por eso entiendo lo que estás pasando. Por eso quiero ayudarte.

-¡Oh Annie!-dijo Susana abrazándola.-Muchas gracias Annie, ¡muchas gracias! No tendré nunca como pagarte que me ofrezcas tu amistad.

-No tienes qué agradecer Susana. Eso hacen las amigas.-dijo Annie y ambas sonrieron. Susana lloraba, pero ahora ya no por Terry, sino por su primer amiga en la vida, y por la esperanza de una nueva vida.

Una pecosa y un rebelde estaban sentados juntos en la sala de espera del hospital. No hablaban, pues ambos seguían preocupados, esperando a Annie para hablar con Susana; para suplicarle en nombre de su amor. Candy sabía que si Susana se pedía dejar a Terry ella lo haría. No podría ver sufrir a alguien por su culpa. Rezaba en silencio para que Susana no se lo pidiera y para que su amor por Terry pudiera prosperar.

Terry por su parte pensaba en qué decirle a Susana. Faltaría a su palabra, pero de ello dependía su felicidad y la de su novia. Aún no sabía qué hacer con Susana; lo único que sabía era que nunca dejaría ir a Candy. La miró, a su lado, poniendo su brazo encima por los hombros. Candy se sonrojó y le sonrió ante el detalle. Terry le sonrió también. Estaría con Candy pasara lo que pasara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loca Susana?-gritó la señora Marlowe.

-Madre, no sé si te diste cuenta de que yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Me falta poco para ser mayor de edad y quiero ir con Annie. Ella es mi amiga y quiero visitar Chicago.

-¡Pero Susana! ¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? ¿Qué pasará con Terry? Él tiene aquí su carrera, no puedes dejarlo ahora que me ha prometido estar contigo.-dijo decidida.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Él no me ama, madre. No lo obligaré a estar conmigo. ¿Annie, podrías llamarlo? Quiero hablar con él antes de irnos.-dijo mirando a Annie. Annie asintió y salió del cuarto en busca de Terry.

-¡Pero él te debe la vida, Susana!

-No madre. Yo no lo obligaré. No lo salvé para que me pague el favor. Por favor, déjame ir con Annie. O ven conmigo. Quiero irme de aquí, donde todo me recuerda a Terry y a mi vida como actriz. Quiero olvidarme de todo esto y poder ser feliz en otro lugar. Creo que Annie me ayudará.-dijo Susana. Ir con Annie era lo único que hasta ese momento la animaba a seguir viviendo.

-Ni siquiera tenemos dinero, Susana.-su madre había sido actriz y había puesto todas sus esperanzas en Susana.

-Annie quiere ayudarme en eso también. Ya no podré actuar pero quiero estudiar algo. Quiero iniciar mi vida. Por favor madre, si no quieres que vaya sola, vamos.

-Y ¿cómo sabes que esa chica no tiene malas intenciones?-preguntó la señora.

-Madre…-dijo Susana. Para ella era obvio que Annie era buena persona.- Annie es amiga de Terry. Confío en ella. Por favor, ¿sí?-dijo Susana suplicante.

Su madre se giró para verla. Susana la miraba sonriendo. Su madre sucumbió y sólo sonrió también.

-De acuerdo. Ve, entonces.-dijo su madre. Susana se alegró mucho y, con algo de esfuerzo, abrazó a su madre quien se encontraba sentada en la cama.

-¡Muchas gracias madre! ¡Gracias!

Annie caminaba hacia la sala de espera del hospital. Pensaba que seguramente Terry y Candy se encontrarían ahí. Y no se equivocó, pues los encontró sentados juntos sin decirse nada, muy pensativos. Annie suspiró. ¿Primero les diría su plan con Susana? Tenía que. Suspiró de nuevo. Se acercó a ellos sonriendo y en cuanto la vieron Candy trató de separarse un poco, pero el brazo posesivo de Terry la detuvo.

-Terry, Susana quiere hablar contigo.-dijo Annie.

-¿Qué hablaste con ella?-preguntó Terry.

-No mucho.

-Bueno, pero ¿qué le dijiste?-insistió Terry.

-No mucho Terry. Ve a verla.-dijo Annie sentándose a un lado de Candy. Terry sólo se levantó y empezó a caminar.-Ah sólo le dije que tú y yo somos amigos.-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente. Terry asintió y se fue.

-¿A mí sí me dirás lo que pasó?-dijo Candy, mirando a Annie.

-Candy…Susana irá conmigo a Chicago.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Candy. No era que le molestara pero ¿ir con Annie a Chicago? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué?

Terry había llegado a la habitación. Respiró hondo antes de tocar. Lo que le esperaba no sería nada fácil. Pero estaba decidido a estar con Candy, así que tocó y abrió sin esperar respuesta.

-Terry.-dijo Susana sonriendo. La señora Marlowe estaba sentada en la cama, a un lado de su hija, mirándolo sin expresión.-Ven Terry, acércate.

Terry obedeció y caminó hacia ella. La madre de Susana se levantó y caminó a la puerta. Terry se sentó en la silla.

-Los dejaré hablar.-dijo la señora y salió.

-Susana hay algo que…-empezó Terry pero Susana lo interrumpió.

-No Terry, déjame hablar por favor.-Terry se calló para que ella hablara.-Hoy estuve a punto de suicidarme.-Terry se quedó mudo.-Lo iba a hacer para dejarte estar con Candy. Pero ¿sabes quién me salvó? Annie, Annie me salvó.

-¿Annie?-Terry aún estaba asimilando la información.

-Sí. Terry, yo te amo. Pero sé que tú no quieres estar conmigo así que…-respiró profundamente.-te libero de la absurda promesa que le hiciste a mi madre. No quiero que estés conmigo infeliz. Quiero que seas feliz con Candy.-dijo soltando aire. Le dolía mucho decir eso pero era lo mejor; su corazón se lo decía.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Terry. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Como oíste Terry.-dijo sonriendo.-Sé feliz con Candy.-Susana tomó su mano.-No necesitas cuidarme, no me debes nada. Yo estaré bien.

Terry estaba atónito. Sólo atinó a sonreír.

-Muchas gracias Susana. Eres una gran persona.-dijo sonriendo. Él estaba tan contento. Susana empezó a llorar y lo abrazó; supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto dejándolo ir.

-Bien, ahora ¿podrías llamar a Annie y a mi madre? Por favor.-pidió Susana.

-Claro. Nos vemos Susana. Muchas gracias.-dijo Terry saliendo.

-Terry, sólo discúlpame con Candy. Yo nunca quise hacerles daño.-dijo recordando las cartas escondidas y la vez que la corrió del hotel. Terry salió finalmente. "Espero seas muy feliz Susana." Pensó.

Continuará….

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y por seguir leyendo. Espero no tardarme en el próximo capítulo. Gracias a Verito, crc Venus, Blanche Grandchester Andley, Amy CL, Carla Cullen de Hale, mimis. Mil gracias a todas ustedes!


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**¡Tímida Al Rescate!**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 6**

Terry respiró aliviado. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, no podía estar más contento. Una gran sonrisa no se borraría de su rostro por mucho tiempo. Claro que no dejaría desamparada a Susana; la ayudaría económicamente en lo que pudiera. Pero lo había liberado de su promesa. ¡Y además le había pedido ser feliz con Candy! Estaría eternamente agradecido con ella.

La madre de Susana estaba afuera del cuarto.

-Señora Marlowe, Susana la llama.-le dijo Terry lo más serio que pudo.

-Gracias Terruce.-dijo la señora sonriendo levemente. Ella vio la sonrisa de Terry y se dio cuenta de que Susana lo había liberado de la promesa. Una lágrima corrió, su pobre hija nunca había sido correspondida por ese muchacho.

Terry caminaba lo más rápido que podía a la sala de espera. Se moría de ganas por contarle a Candy, por iniciar su vida con ella. Cuando llegó Candy y Annie seguían platicando en complicidad. Terry sonrió más al ver a su novia. Candy le parecía preciosa, con sus pecas y su naricita. Siguió mirándola mientras caminaba hacia ella. Candy sintió su mirada y también lo vio. Ambos se sonrojaron al contacto.

-Annie, Susana te busca.-dijo Terry sentándose a un lado de Candy.

-Gracias Terry.-dijo Annie levantándose.-Ahora vuelvo.-dijo caminando.

En cuanto Annie desapareció Terry abrazó a Candy fuertemente.

-¡Pecosa! Susana está bien, no quiere que me case con ella ni se opone a que estemos juntos.-le susurró al oído a Candy para no deshacer el abrazo.

-¿En serio Terry?-preguntó Candy. Ella ya lo sabía, por Annie, pero le daba mucho gusto que aun no lo creía.

-Sí Candy. No dejaré que te me separes nunca.-Terry le dio un beso en la mejilla. Candy se sonrojó y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Estaban tan enamorados como siempre.

Terry tomó valor y se acercó a ella lentamente. Candy no se resistió y cerró los ojos, como dándole permiso a Terry anticipando un beso. Terry sonrió ante ese detalle inocente y la besó. Fue un beso rápido pero lleno de emociones nuevas. No fue como el primer beso, pues Candy estaba aceptando el beso. Miles de mariposas revoloteaban en los estómagos de ambos. Sin embargo, Terry se separó de ella, recordando la cachetada que le había dado hace unos años. Candy abrió poco a poco los ojos cuando dejó de sentir los labios de Terry, quien la miraba sonriendo. Ella seguía sonrojada y sólo sonrió bajando la cabeza. Terry subió su cara tomando su barbilla.

-Te amo Candy.-le confesó.

-Yo también te amo Terry.-dijo y se abrazaron.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó Annie en la puerta de la habitación 12. Susana le sonrió asintiendo, igual que la señora Marlowe.

-Annie, lamento la forma en la que te traté.-dijo la señora. Le costaba trabajo pedir disculpas.-Y te agradezco todo lo que haces por Susana.-dijo sin mirarla. Annie seguía intimidada pero sonrió.

-No hay de qué señora.-dijo acercándose a Susana.-¿Ya hablaste con Terry?-le preguntó.

-Sí. Lo vi muy contento. Pero bueno, creo que hice lo mejor.- Annie le sonrió.-Estoy lista para irme en cuanto me digas.-le aseguró.

-Perfecto señorita Marlowe. ¿Mañana en la mañana u hoy de una vez?-preguntó Annie. Susana le había dicho que se fueran lo más pronto posible.

-¿Mañana en la mañana te parece bien? Tengo que ir a mi casa por mi ropa.

-Claro Susana. ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?

-¿En qué hotel te hospedas?-preguntó Susana.

-En el Hotel Royal. Si quieres nos vemos ahí.-propuso Annie.

-Sí, me parece bien. A las ocho estaré allí.-dijo Susana muy alegre. Annie también estaba contenta.

-De acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos mañana a las ocho.-dijo levantándose. Tenía que contarle a Candy. Vio que la señora Marlowe seguía ahí.-Señora ¿usted vendrá con nosotras?-preguntó Annie temerosa pues no había viajado con mucho dinero como para el boleto de la señora.

-No, yo no iré. Es mejor que Susana se distraiga sola. Yo tengo que resolver unas cosas por aquí, quizás las alcance después.-dijo. La verdad era que la madre de Susana nunca había salido de Nueva York y le aterraba viajar en tren. Por eso cuando la compañía fue a Chicago ella se quedó.

-Está bien. Descansa Susana, te veo mañana.-dijo Annie despidiéndose. Había sido un alivio para su economía que la señora no quisiera ir.

Annie se encontró con Terry y Candy, justo después del beso. Ella se acercó y carraspeó la garganta. Terry y Candy se separaron tímidamente.

-Nos vamos mañana en la mañana.-dijo Annie entusiasmada. Candy sonrió pero Terry se horrorizó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah no! ¡Candy no se va de aquí sin mí! ¡La acabo de recuperar!-Terry veía enojado a la tímida. Se quería llevar a su novia lejos de él. No lo permitiría. Annie y Candy rieron, ante la extrañeza de Terry.

-¡No Terry! Annie se refiere a ella y a Susana.-dijo Candy riendo. Terry se quedó todavía más confundido.

-¿Susana? ¿Susana se va contigo?-miró a Annie. Ella asintió.-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que somos amigas.-dijo Annie. Se ahorró la explicación; Candy le podría decir luego con toda calma.-Pero Candy, tú tienes tu trabajo en Chicago. No puedes quedarte…-dijo Annie. A penas recordaba su trabajo y a Albert. Candy se quedó pensativa.

-Es cierto. Tengo que volver con ellas Terry.-dijo mirando triste a Terry.

-No Candy. Yo no quiero separarme de ti.-insistió Terry.

-Terry…

-No Pecas. Al menos quédate un par de días hasta que resolvamos qué hacer, ¿sí?-Terry no era de los que se rendían fácilmente. Candy frunció el ceño.

-Bueno. Pero sólo un par de días.-dijo Candy. Ella también quería pasar tiempo con Terry, pero no podía descuidar a sus pacientes ni a Albert. Tendría que recurrir a su amiga de nuevo. -Annie, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

-Claro Candy, lo que quieras.

-¿Podrías visitarlo? Albert es muy autosuficiente pero no estaría de más. Por favor Annie.

Candy estaba muy preocupada por él. Albert era su mejor amigo, y no quería dejarlo solo. Sabía que él podía cuidarse, pero temía que Albert no recordara nada o perdiera la memoria de nuevo. La preocupación en su mirada convenció a Annie. Además visitarlo no le quitaba nada.

-Sí Candy, no te preocupes. Iré a verlo diario con Susana.-dijo sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias Annie.

-No hay de qué. Para eso estamos las amigas.-dijo Annie. Se sentía orgullosa y útil al ayudar tanto a Candy.-Bueno, pues es tarde ya, debemos irnos porque mañana parto temprano.-dijo Annie.

-Tienes razón. Nos vemos mañana Terry.-dijo Candy dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Las chicas salieron del hospital despidiéndose agitando la mano. Ambas sonreían triunfantes porque la noche había sido larga pero provechosa. Todo había salido muy bien. Annie sólo pensaba en qué hubiera pasado de no haber ido ella. "¿Candy se habría portado igual?" se preguntó.

Ambas llegaron al hotel muy cansadas físicamente, pero Annie se mantuvo despierta para empacar todo.

-Listo.-dijo sonriendo con las manos en la cintura. Pero cuando vio las camas Candy ya dormía profundamente. Annie se puso la pijama y se acostó. El siguiente día sería un buen día.

-¿Annie?-preguntó Candy en la oscuridad.

-¿Sí?-dijo Annie.

-Gracias por todo. La verdad es que no sé qué hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras venido. Sé que Susana no hubiera dejado a Terry si tú no hubieras hablado con ella.- Candy sabía que las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes.

-No tienes qué agradecer. Tú me ayudas siempre, eso hacen las amigas. Descansa Candy.

-Tú igual Annie.

El sueño las venció pronto.

En esa misma ciudad una madre apresurada guardaba las pertenencias de su hija en su maleta. Mientras lo hacía recordaba la conversación que su hija había tenido después con Terruce.

FLASHBACK

-Susana sé que ya es tarde, pero ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó Terry. Susana ya casi se dormía y su madre ya casi se iba a preparar la maleta. Susana asintió levemente y su madre decidió quedarse hasta que Terry se fuera.

-Susana ya me enteré de que mañana partes con Annie.-dijo Terry sacando algo de sus bolsas.-Toma esto para tu boleto.-dijo extendiéndole dinero. Terry siempre cargaba consigo más dinero del que podría necesitar. Susana lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué? No Terry, no te preocupes, déjalo. Annie dijo que ella me lo pagaría mañana. Cuando yo consiga trabajo se lo pagaré.-insistió Susana. Annie era su máximo apoyo ahora.

-Susana, por favor acéptalo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.-dijo Terry. Se sentía con una gran deuda con ella.-Sé que tu situación económica no es la mejor, déjame ayudarte en lo que necesites.

-Terry pero yo…-empezó Susana. No quería obligar a Terry a nada, pero su situación estaba mal. Sobre todo ahora que no tenía trabajo.

-Anda Susana. Acéptalo como amigos, ¿sí?-dijo Terry.

-Bueno, pero te prometo que te lo pagaré. Gracias por ser mi amigo…-dijo Susana. Tomó el dinero, pero se juró a sí misma pagarlo.

-No hay de qué Susana. Mañana las llevaré a la estación. ¿Paso aquí por ti?

-Terry no es necesario…-Terry la interrumpió.

-No Susana. Dime dónde paso por ti.-Susana cedió. ¿Cómo negarle algo a Terry?

-Al Hotel Royal. Yo iré ahí a ver a Annie a las ocho.

-De acuerdo. Mañana te veré allá. Descansa Susana.-dijo Terry saliendo.

-Adiós Terry…-dijo Susana. Olvidarlo sería lo más difícil a lo que se enfrentaría, estaba segura.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Lástima…-susurró la señora Marlowe. Para ella era en verdad una pena que Terruce no amara a su hija.

Con esos pensamientos terminó de empacar. El futuro de su hija estaba dando un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados. Rezó para que pudiera encontrar la felicidad que se merecía desde pequeña en Chicago.

Terry por su parte se sentía mejor al haber ayudado a Susana. Si bien no se casaría con ella sí la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Él sentía que Susana era una gran mujer, pero su corazón ya estaba ocupado…desde unos años atrás en un barco rumbo a Londres.

El sol entraba por la ventana a la habitación. Candy y Annie ya estaban despiertas, preparándose para bajar a la recepción del hotel a esperar a Susana. Candy se sentía preocupada por dejar a Annie viajar con Susana. Annie siempre era tan tímida, tan dependiente. Pero recordó lo mucho que había cambiado en ese par de días. Ahora era una chica más independiente, y eso la tranquilizaba bastante.

-¿Lista?-preguntó Candy, tomando la maleta de Annie para cargarla. Annie sonrió y se la quitó rápidamente.

-Sí, pero yo la llevo Candy. Si no me acostumbro al peso no podré bajarla después.-dijo con un guiño. Candy se la dio sin discutir, pues se quedó sorprendida. Annie tomó la maleta y la empezó a sacar de la habitación. Candy la siguió y la ayudó sujetando el otro extremo de la maleta. Su amiga se estaba volviendo autosuficiente.

Al bajar a la recepción encontraron a Susana en su silla de ruedas, a su madre y a Terry con ellas. Nadie contempló del hecho de que Candy y Susana se encontrarían allí. Susana estaba pensativa por dentro, pero por fuera sonrió; la perspectiva de una nueva vida era suficiente como para alegrarle todo el día. Candy sonrió algo triste. Ver a Susana en una silla de ruedas la deprimió bastante. Annie se adelantó a saludar, con su maleta en mano. Terry se acercó a ella, cargando la maleta. Annie se la cedió.

-Gracias Terry. Buenos días. No esperaba verte aquí.-dijo Annie.

-De nada y buenos días tímida. Yo las llevaré a la estación.-dijo sin moverse, pues Candy caminaba hacia él. Terry deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla, pero Candy le hizo saber con la mirada que debían ser discretos por Susana. Terry besó su mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días pecosa.-le dijo Terry caminando hacia las demás.

-Buenos días mocoso malcriado.-dijo Candy burlándose.

-Hola Susana, ¿ya estás lista?-dijo Annie saludando.-Hola señora Marlowe.

-Hola Annie.-dijo la señora. Annie comenzaba a simpatizarle.

-Hola Annie. Ya estaba esperándote.-dijo señalando su maleta a un lado de su silla. Annie se colocó detrás de la silla, para llevarla ella.

-Yo la llevo señora, no se preocupe.-le dijo a la madre de Susana. Ella tomó la maleta sonriendo y todos caminaron a la calle.-Ella es mi amiga Candy.-les dijo a las Marlowe señalando a Candy.- Candy, ella es mi amiga Susana y su madre.

-Buenos días.-dijo Candy sonriendo. Las Marlowe sonrieron también. Susana se puso más feliz al escuchar a Annie presentarla como su amiga, la primera amiga que tenía.

Sin embargo al llegar al coche se dieron cuenta del pequeño percance.

-Terry no cabremos todas. Mi silla ocupa mucho espacio.-dijo Susana.

-Yo puedo ir con Annie en un taxi.-sugirió Candy. Sin embargo Annie aún desconfiaba de la madre de Susana.

-No, mejor vamos nosotras con Terry y démosle privacidad a Susana y su madre.-propuso Annie. No se arriesgaría a nada. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la estación en silencio.

-Annie, cuídate mucho. Ve a ver a Albert, yo no tardaré mucho.-dijo Candy abrazando a Annie.

-Claro Candy. Adiós Terry. Cuida bien de Candy.-le dijo a Terry, abrazándolo también.

-Claro tímida. Buen viaje a ambas.-dijo mirando a Susana.

-Sussy cuídate mucho hija, por favor. Ten mucho cuidado.-le dijo su madre por enésima vez. Miró a Annie.-Por favor cuide mucho a mi hija, es lo más preciado. Esperaré sus cartas. ¿sí?-dijo la señora Marlowe. Annie y Susana sonrieron, despidiéndose con la mano.

Susana llevaba las maletas en sus piernas mientras Annie guiaba la silla. Annie sabía que la silla dificultaba sus movimientos, pero ya estaba pensando en una solución, sólo esperaba que fuera posible y Susana aceptara. Ambas se dirigieron a un cubículo privado, como el que Annie había pagado para ella y Candy de ida a Nueva York. Al llegar Annie colocó las maletas en el piso y ayudó a Susana a sentarse.

-Gracias Annie.-dijo Susana ya en el sillón.

-No tienes que agradecer Susana.-le dijo Annie también sentada.

-Me siento muy inútil, honestamente.-confesó Susana, subiendo su pierna para recostarse.

-Susana, ¿no has pensado en una prótesis? Yo no sé nada de eso, pero las he visto y creo que sería buena idea…-dijo Annie. Al ver a Candy en el hospital había visto varias personas con prótesis de madera.

-No lo había pensado Annie…-dijo considerándolo.-¿Crees que se pueda? Me encantaría volver a caminar Annie.-dijo sonriendo.

-Claro que es posible.-dijo muy feliz. Annie cada vez se sentía mejor al ayudar a alguien.

Terry subió al coche con Candy a su lado.

-Al fin solos pecosa.-le dijo acercándose para besarla…

Continuará…

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, pues me hacen muy muy feliz. Gracias por seguir mi historia que va poco a poco. Yo pensaba hacerla más corta, pero tampoco quiero omitir detalles bonitos o apresurarme con cualquier final. En fin, gracias por seguir leyendo.

Agradezco los comentarios de Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Verito (acá también me sigues! Mil gracias amiga), Guest que puso (Me esta encantando esta fic y el ingenioso giro que le estas dando.) muchas gracias pero no pusiste tu nombre y fanfiction borra correos, puedes describirlo pero no escribirlo tal cual, de todos modos muchas gracias por tu coment tan lindo. Liz Carter, Cecilia, Daniela Andley (gracias amiga!), Amy C.L (gracias amiga), Blanche Grandchester Andley (jaja claro, ya vienen las mejores)


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**¡Tímida Al Rescate!**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 7**

-Bueno Annie, cuéntame sobre tu vida. Quiero saber cómo vivías.-dijo Susana. Quería distraerse y conocer mejor a su nueva amiga. Annie sonrió, feliz porque alguien se interesara en su vida. Subió las piernas al sillón recostándose.

-Bueno, pues, ya te dije que soy huérfana…-Annie comenzó a relatarle toda su vida. Annie le contaba detalle por detalle, describiendo las aventuras con Candy y Tom, después a Eliza y Neil, cuando conoció a Archie. Susana estaba sentada escuchando atentamente, haciendo preguntas ocasionales sobre los conocidos de Annie o riendo con algunas anécdotas. Annie dudó por un momento sobre mencionar a Terry y Candy juntos, pero su lengua se dejó llevar, soltando toda la historia. Susana, en lugar de entristecer, entendió más a Terry y que nunca la hubiera podido querer a ella. Le contó sus problemas personales, como su autoestima y su envidia hacia Candy, sin sentir culpa. Cuando por fin llegó al presente, hablando de cómo había querido ayudar a Candy, siguió sin omitir detalles.

-La verdad pensé que serías una de esas chicas egoístas y caprichosas de sociedad…-dijo Annie riendo. Susana también rio levemente.

-No, nunca he sido muy caprichosa. Mi economía nunca me lo ha permitido. Y estoy intentando ser menos egoísta.-dijo con un guiño.

-Me agradas mucho Susana. Nunca pensé llevarme tan bien contigo.-dijo Annie. Susana le había inspirado mucha confianza y ahora Susana ya sabía toda su vida.

-Y tú a mí Annie. Me alegra mucho que seamos amigas…-dijo Susana.

-También a mí. Pero cuéntame de ti, yo ya he hablado mucho…-dijo Annie.

-Me gusta escuchar a las personas, no te preocupes. Y pues no me puedo quejar, ¿sabes? Creo que después de escuchar tu historia y la vida de tus amigos y conocidos creo que he tenido suerte. Mi madre siempre ha estado apoyándome, eso ya es mucho más de lo que algunos han tenido. Me siento mejor conmigo misma.-dijo Susana. Todo el tiempo que Annie hablaba Susana lo reflexionaba con su vida y se daba cuenta de que no era para nada miserable.

-¡Eso Susana! Hay que ser positivos y enfrentar las dificultades.-dijo Annie con un optimismo digno de Candy.

-Tienes toda la razón Annie. Además quiero empezar de nuevo; el que Candy sea enfermera me inspiró mucho. Quiero ser diferente a una actriz.

-Pero aún podrías volver a actuar…-comenzó a decir Annie.

-Tal vez, pero… no es lo que yo quiero. Mi madre desde pequeña me inculcó el ser actriz, sin embargo no es lo que más me gusta. Lo que más me gusta es escribir piezas de teatro. Mi más grande sueño era montar una obra mía en Broadway.

-Sería muy buena idea Susana, y sabes que yo te puedo apoyar en cualquier cosa que necesites.-propuso Annie.

-Muchas gracias Annie, yo apreciaría mucho tu ayuda.-dijo Susana.

-¡Claro! Llegando hablaremos con mi padre.- Annie se asomó a la ventana.-Ya llegamos a la estación. Tomaremos un coche, nadie sabe que regresamos.-dijo Annie levantándose. Annie y Susana salieron del tren hacia la estación con las maletas en las piernas de Susana. Susana miraba la calle afuera de la estación, todo le parecía hermoso y radiante. Pensó en la última vez que había estado ahí, con Terry, y se puso contenta por la nueva oportunidad que le daba la vida al poner a Annie en su camino y comenzar de nuevo.

Dos jóvenes paseaban alegremente por las calles de Nueva York.

-Terry, ¿a qué hora es la función hoy?-preguntó Candy, pues a esa hora debían separarse.

-Todavía falta un rato pecosa.-dijo Terry. Él querría estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella pero no podía dejar sus responsabilidades.-¿Ya quieres deshacerte de mí?-dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-Claro que no, mocoso.-dijo Candy sonrojándose.

-Oye Candy, ¿por qué no vienes a verme hoy? Ayer ambos estábamos muy tensos como para disfrutar la función.-propuso Terry.

-No Terry. Me gustaría mucho, pero tampoco quiero que gastes todo tu dinero en mí.-dijo Candy. Ver actuar a Terry le gustaba sin embargo ninguno de los dos eran millonarios como para gastar mucho.

-No Candy, eso no es problema, en serio.-dijo Terry. La verdad era que su economía estaba muy bien por su protagónico.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro pecosa. Además sé lo mucho que te gusta verme y no quiero privarte de ese placer.-dijo Terry riendo. Candy le enseñó la lengua.

-Sigues siendo un engreído.-dijo entre risas. Terry suspiró.

-No has cambiado nada pecosa.-dijo mirándola tiernamente. Candy se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Claro que sí, recuerda que ahora soy enfermera. Te invito a almorzar.-propuso Candy. Se había llevado con ella algunos ahorros y quería agradecer a Terry todas sus atenciones.

-Vamos, pero no dejaré que pagues.

Terry condujo hasta un pequeño restaurante. Terry lo eligió pues aunque no era tan famoso de vez en cuando lo acosaban. Sin embargo al llegar Terry reconoció entre los comensales a un actor que hacía el papel de Paris en la obra. Pensando en que lo reconocería se giró con Candy.

-Vámonos Candy. Ya no me gustó el lugar.-dijo Terry. Ese compañero suyo le agradaba menos que los demás. Pero no recordaba su nombre…

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntó Candy algo confundida. Ese lugar le parecía adecuado. Terry la miró y pensó que ya era muy tarde.

-¿Te agrada aquí?-preguntó. La opinión de Candy era muy importante para él.

-Sí. ¿A ti por qué no?-preguntó Candy aún confundida. El lugar estaba casi vacío.

Terry frunció el ceño. Candy tenía razón. Además a él qué lo que pensara ese idiota de Henry. Por fin recordaba su nombre. Guió a Candy hasta una mesa alejada de la de Henry y se sentaron para ordenar. Después de pedir empezaron a conversar. Terry ya estaba más relajado.

-¿Terruce? ¡Eres tú! ¿Cómo estás Terruce?-dijo Henry acercándose a su mesa. Candy lo miró sin decir nada.

-Hola Henry. Estoy algo ocupado.-dijo Terry apenas mirándolo. Era famoso por su indiferencia y arrogancia entre sus compañeros de teatro.

-Ya veo. Mucho gusto señorita, yo soy Henry.-dijo él tomando la mano de Candy para besarla. Candy le sonrió sin mucho ánimo pues seguro no era amigo de Terry. Terry alejó la mano de Candy.

-Ella es mi novia, Candy, y estamos ocupados. Te veré más tarde.-dijo Terry sujetando la mano de Candy entre la suya.

-No pretendía molestar Terruce. Cálmate. Pensé que tu novia era Susana. ¿Aún después de que salvó tu vida no te quedaste con ella? Esta Candy debe tener algo especial.-dijo con tono de burla. Terry se levantó violentamente de su asiento, tomando a Henry por el cuello.

-No te permito volver a mencionar a mi novia o a Susana. Ahora lárgate de aquí.-dijo Terry soltándolo. Candy se levantó para intentar calmar un poco a Terry.

-Está bien, está bien, ya me voy.-dijo Henry sin mirar a Candy.

Henry salió del lugar dejando a una Candy confundida y a un Terry violento. Terry se molestó mucho al ver a Henry hablar de Candy. Candy era lo más preciado que tenía y no dejaría nunca que hablaran mal de ella. Justo en eso pensaba Terry cuando miró a Candy. ¿Acaso estaba llorando? Se acercó a ella lo más aprisa que pudo, arrodillándose y tomando sus manos. Candy simplemente no alzaba la mirada.

-Candy, ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa? Dime qué tienes…-decía Terry.

-Tiene razón, ese chico tiene razón. Susana salvó tu vida y tú deberías estar con ella. Fui muy egoísta al pedirte que te quedaras conmigo…-dijo Candy sumamente triste. Terry subió el rostro de Candy sujetando su barbilla.

-Candy escúchame. El que no me case con Susana no quiere decir que no le vaya a ayudar cuando ella me necesite. Entiende que yo no podría casarme con ella porque a la que amo es a ti. Eres la persona más considerada que conozco, pero yo sí seré egoísta porque te quiero conmigo siempre. No permitiré que te vayas, ¿escuchaste?-dijo Terry tomando la cara de Candy entre sus manos.

Candy seguía afligida, así que en vez de contestar se arrojó a sus brazos. Terry la recibió gustoso, besando su cabello.

Pero mientras ellos seguían juntos comiendo antes de partir al teatro, Henry se dirigía a otro lugar, aunque las consecuencias de sus actos aparecerían hasta el siguiente día.

-¡Annie, qué bueno que ya regresaste!-dijo la señora Britter abrazando a su hija adoptiva. Había estado al borde de un colapso nervioso al enterarse de que su pequeña tímida viajaba con esa niña del hogar de Pony. Afortunadamente su marido la tranquilizó por más de dos horas diciendo que "eso era lo mejor" y que su Annie regresaría muy pronto. -¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?-preguntó examinándola. Pero, mirándola de cerca, la notó extraña.-¿Estás enferma? Te veo diferente…-dijo pero cuando iba a decir otra cosa Annie la interrumpió.

-Estoy bien madre.-dijo caminando hacia la silla de Susana, pues seguían en la puerta de la casa.-Madre, quiero presentarte a una gran amiga mía, Susana Marlowe.

Susana sonrió tímidamente. La señora Britter se sorprendió mucho al verla. No esperaba que Annie llevara a la casa a una chica que nunca había visto. Además estaba en una silla de ruedas, lo que indicaba que no podía caminar o que había sufrido un accidente. Pero al mirar su rostro la encontró muy hermosa. Entonces recordó su nombre, el mismo de una joven actriz de Nueva York. La señora Britter amaba leer el periódico incluyendo las noticias de actrices y actores, así que sabía los nombres de varios. No obstante vio que ésta chica no caminaba y la otra era actriz, por lo que no dijo nada.

-Mucho gusto señora Britter.-dijo Susana. La señora Britter le pareció algo especial, pero buena persona puesto que había adoptado a Annie.

-Igualmente señorita. Bueno, pasen, por favor.-dijo mientras el mayordomo tomaba las maletas y ellas tres caminaban a la sala de la casa.

Susana observaba la casa con admiración. Claro que ella había conocido lugares más lujosos, pero en los otros lugares la invitaban como actriz, nunca como amiga. Todos esos eventos habían sido por compromiso, no por el gusto de verla allí. Y ahora era diferente porque esa casa era la casa de su amiga, algo completamente nuevo. Y se emocionó más al pensar que viviría allí por algún tiempo.

-¿Qué te parece?-dijo Annie sonriendo sentada en la sala.

-Tienes una casa maravillosa. Estoy muy agradecida por tu invitación.-dijo Susana. Annie le sonrió.

-Y ¿dónde está papá?-preguntó Annie. Tenía muchos deseos de darle las buenas noticias.

-En su estudio, revisando unos papeles. Pero cuéntenme cómo estuvo el viaje.-dijo la señora Britter muy curiosa. Quería saber por qué estaba esa chica ahí con su hija.

Susana se mantuvo callada mientras Annie le contaba a su madre de la obra. Annie dijo que Susana era amiga de Terry, su compañero del Real Colegio San Pablo, y que simpatizaron de inmediato. Candy se quedaría un par de días más y ellas habían regresado antes porque Susana quería ver un tratamiento médico para su pierna. Susana la escuchó y se preguntó por qué Annie no era actriz si mentía tan natural. Pero Annie no mentía, sólo omitía algunos detalles.

-¿Para tu pierna?-preguntó la señora Britter mirando a Susana.

-Sí. Tuve un accidente hace muy poco y me fue amputada parte de la pierna, de la rodilla hacia abajo. Desgraciadamente no creo volver a caminar.-dijo con tristeza.

-Volverás a caminar Susana, ya lo verás.-dijo Annie animándola.

-Bueno, ¿desean comer ya?-preguntó la señora Britter. Ambas asintieron.

El señor Britter estuvo ausente en la comida, pues la señora Britter dijo que estaba muy ocupado y nadie insistió. Comieron sin interrupciones ni novedades, mientras el sol caía y el día terminaba.

-Bueno madre, queremos ver a papá.-dijo Annie levantándose y llevándose a Susana en su silla.

-Annie, ya es tarde y él está ocupado. Llevaremos a Susana a su habitación y mañana podrán hablar con él.-dijo la señora Britter tajantemente. Annie iba a contestar, algo que nunca había hecho, pero Susana la interrumpió a tiempo.

-Tiene razón tu madre Annie. Mañana podremos hablar con tu padre, yo me siento muy cansada.- Annie puso los ojos en blanco y al final obedeció.

Terry estaba en su camerino cambiándose. Decía en voz alta algunas de sus líneas al azar para practicar. Se sentía, como siempre, muy confiado en su actuación. Además ese día actuaría sólo para su Candy.

-Mi Candy…-pensó en voz alta. Después de la función dejaría a Candy en el hotel para encontrarse con su madre, Eleanor. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba de su consejo en un asunto muy especial…

**Continuará….**

**Perdón por la tardanza, es que tuve un bloqueo momentáneo. Pero ya estoy aquí, tratando de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que alegran infinitamente mi día. ¿Qué hará Henry? Y más importante ¿cuál será el asunto de Terry con su madre? Bueno, espero estén disfrutando mi historia, muchas gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**¡Tímida Al Rescate!**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 8**

-Susana…-dijo Annie con tono melódico.-Despierta, vamos a desayunar…-decía Annie abriendo las cortinas de la habitación de Susana.

Después de que Annie ayudara a Susana a acostarla en la cama, Annie se había levantado en la madrugada porque había recordado que debía visitar a Albert. Pero salir en la mitad de la noche no era buena idea, así que decidió esperar hasta el amanecer.

Susana abrió lentamente los ojos, removiéndose entre las sábanas. Susana sonrió recordando dónde estaba y el primer día de su nueva vida.

-Buenos días Annie.-dijo Susana estirándose y sentándose en la cama.

-¡Al fin despiertas! Buenos días Sussy, vamos a que te bañes y después a desayunar.-dijo Annie con una sonrisa.

-Sí, tengo mucha hambre.-Susana se sentó en la cama. Entró una mucama para ayudar a Susana a bañarse mientras Annie esperaba en la habitación. La mucama también la ayudó a vestirse y después se fue.

-¿Me ayudas Annie?-le dijo para sentarse en su silla. Annie rápidamente la ayudó a caminar hasta la silla de ruedas y a sentarse. Después ambas bajaron las escaleras, sin la silla, hasta el comedor.

-Buenos días niñas.-dijo muy sonriente el señor Britter. A Susana le agradó de inmediato. Se veía a primera vista que era un señor bueno y agradable. Annie se levantó para correr a los brazos de su padre. El señor Britter la recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa.- ¿Cómo estás Annie?

-Muy bien, padre. Mejor que nunca.-dijo Annie soltándolo y guiándolo hacia Susana.-Ella es una gran amiga mía. Su nombre es Susana Marlowe.

Susana se levantó de la silla, sujetándose un poco del respaldo, para poder estar de pie y saludar al señor Britter.

-Mucho gusto señor. Su hija Annie ha sido muy amable conmigo.-dijo Susana.

-El gusto es todo mío señorita. Sea bienvenida. Lamento no haber podido estar ayer, pero ya saben cómo son los negocios y justo ahora estoy en medio de uno muy importante.-decía el señor Britter mientras todos, incluyendo a la señora, se sentaban para desayunar.

-Un momento…-dijo Candy mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta de su habitación. Afortunadamente ya se había bañado y arreglado para ver a Terry. Cuando abrió se sorprendió mucho de verlo, pues aún era temprano.-Terry, hola.

-Hola pecosa. Parece que no te da gusto verme.-dijo Terry resentido.-Esperaba que te arrojaras a mis brazos en cuanto me vieras.-dijo con cara triste. Candy rio.

-Te lo puedo compensar…-dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.- ¿Quieres pasar?

-Sí, claro.-dijo Terry entrando a la habitación. Él observó la habitación y vio en la cama la maleta de Candy ya hecha.

-En un momento estoy lista…-dijo Candy, tomando el cepillo de su cabello y colocando un listón.

-¿Te vas?-dijo Terry señalando la maleta.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-le reclamó. Candy se acercó a él calmadamente.

-Ya sabías que sólo me quedaría un par de días extras. No puedo dejar el hospital Terry.-dijo Candy.

-¡Pero dijiste un par y apenas se fue Annie ayer! Al menos espera hasta mañana, Candy. Por favor…-dijo Terry tomando las manos de Candy.

-Mm…-Candy dudaba. Pero por otro lado, ¿qué era un día más?-Bueno, está bien. Pero sólo un día más.

Terry la abrazó. Sólo le bastaba un día para tener todo listo.

-Pues entonces bajemos a desayunar. Supongo que hoy no querrás ir al teatro, ¿cierto?-preguntó Terry mientras ambos salían de la habitación.

-Pues como tú quieras.

-No quiero que te aburras. Así que te tengo una sorpresa. Espero te guste.-dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Oh dime, no puedes dejarme con la duda.-rogó Candy.

-No pecas, lo siento. Es sorpresa. Sólo puedo decirte que te arregles en la noche, porque te llevaré a un lugar muy elegante.

-¿Y la función?

-Yo tengo que estar en la función, pero tú saldrás con alguien. Yo te alcanzaré más tarde.- Candy se quedó pensativa. ¿Cuál sería la sorpresa?

Mientras caminaban hacia un pequeño restaurante para desayunar, Candy se detuvo en el puesto de periódicos.

-Seguro debe estar tu foto por aquí.-dijo riendo y hojeando el periódico. Terry también rio. Sin embargo Candy dejó de reír al ver una de las notas.- ¿Terry? ¿Qué es esto?-dijo enseñándole la nota a Terry. Terry la leyó desconcertado.

_"El actor Terruce Grandchester engaña a su prometida, la también actriz Susana Marlowe, con una rubia desconocida. Fuentes cercanas afirman que se les ha visto salir de un hotel juntos. ¿Qué pensará la joven Susana Marlowe de todo esto?"_

-¡Esto es una calumnia! Y ¡tu reputación Candy! Eso es lo que más me preocupa…-dijo Terry mirando la nota.

-Terry, lo importante es tu carrera. ¿No se verá afectada?-preguntó Candy.

-No Candy, pero hay que aclararlo. No puedo dejar que se manche tu reputación así.

-Terry, creo que ya es tarde para eso. Incluso hay una foto mía. No creo que se pueda hacer nada por mi reputación, tomando en cuenta que además vivo con Albert…-dijo Candy tratando de sonreír. De todos modos ya había renunciado al apellido Andrew.

-No Candy. Ya pensaré en algo. Pero hablaré con Robert, el director, para que el periódico se retracte.

-Está bien Terry. Sólo no te preocupes por eso, debes estar enfocado en tu papel.-dijo Candy sonriendo. –Anda, que ya tengo mucha hambre…-dijo Candy.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre pecosa. Vamos.-dijo tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia el restaurante, dejando el periódico en su lugar.

-Así que… ¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó el señor Britter a Annie y Susana una vez que la señora Britter se fue de compras. Annie dudó, pero Susana la alentó.

-Vamos Annie, cuéntale todo. Por mí no hay problema.-dijo sonriendo. Annie asintió.

Annie comenzó a relatarle todo a su padre. Lo puso al corriente de Candy, de la situación de Susana e incluso del deseo de Susana de volver a caminar y estudiar o hacer algo. Lo único que ocultó fue el intento de suicido de Susana y Susana lo agradeció en su mente.

-Vaya, qué historia. Estuviste muy ocupada Annie.-dijo riendo el señor Britter. Annie y Susana también rieron.-Bueno, Susana ¿cuándo te gustaría que fuéramos al hospital?

Susana miró al señor Britter esperanzada. Deseaba mucho poder volver a caminar.

-Cuando usted pueda. Por mí cualquier día estaría bien.-dijo Susana. Después de todo ni siquiera sabía cuándo se marcharía.

-Entonces, ¿les parece hoy mismo? Podemos ir de una vez, van a recorrer la ciudad mientras yo arreglo unos asuntos y después paso por ustedes para regresar a comer.

Annie sonrió. Así podrían pasar a visitar a Albert y cumplir su promesa con Candy.

-Me parece perfecto padre. Ya estamos listas.-dijo mirando a Susana. Susana sólo asintió.

-Candy acompáñame al teatro, ¿sí?-preguntó Terry.

-Claro Terry, vamos.-dijo Candy tomando su mano. Ambos se sonrojaron pero no se soltaron. Nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de convivir como novios en el pasado. Terry había estado muy serio. Candy lo notaba nervioso y no entendía por qué. Sin embargo, confiaba en él y no preguntó nada. Trataba de hacerlo reír para que él se distrajera, pero no estaba segura de lograrlo.

Al llegar al teatro Terry y Candy saludaron a Karen.

-Hola Karen.-dijo Candy sonriendo. Terry se mostró amable.

-Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Ya vieron el periódico? Todo el mundo está hablando de ustedes.-dijo Karen.-¿Quién crees que les habrá dado la nota? Yo sospecharía de Susana…-dijo intrigando.

-Susana esta fuera de ciudad, nosotros la acompañamos a la estación. Creo que fue alguien más.-dijo Terry. Karen los miró pensativa y se acercó más a ellos para susurrar algo.

-Piénsalo Terruce. ¿Quién se vería beneficiado si la estrella de la compañía se ve afectada por un escándalo?-dijo Karen, señalando a Henry.-No sé si fue él, pero Henry quería el papel de Romeo y lo sabes.-dijo Karen muy convencida y después se fue. Candy se quedó mirando a Terry.

-Terry, ¿tú crees que…?-Terry la interrumpió.

-Sí, creo que fue él.

-Terry, ¿tú tendrás problemas con la compañía si se enteran?-preguntó Candy preocupada.

-No es eso. Lo que pasa es que Robert siempre nos ha recomendado mantener nuestras vidas privadas ocultas, al menos los primeros años. Pero yo hablaré con él, Candy, no te preocupes por eso.-le aseguró Terry.-Ven, vamos.-dijo tomándola de la mano.

Ambos caminaron hacia Robert, quien estaba leyendo un libro distraídamente.

-Hola Terry. El ensayo es en unas horas todavía.-dijo Robert sin ver a Candy.

-Hola Robert. Lo sé, es que tengo algo que hablar contigo. Ella es mi novia, Candice White.-dijo haciendo que Robert la viera. Robert sonrió ampliamente.

-Es un gusto señorita White. No sabía que Terry tuviera novia.-dijo estrechando la mano de Candy.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-¿Podemos hablar?-dijo Terry.

-Claro, vamos.-dijo Robert, conduciéndolos a un camerino.

Después de que Terry le explicara toda la situación a Robert, él se quedó pensativo.

-Tenemos que quejarnos en el periódico. Hoy mandaré un telegrama a las oficinas de la editorial, no te preocupes Terry.

-Vaya, gracias Robert. Por un momento creí que me quitarías el papel.

-Si fueras otro lo hubiera hecho. Le da mala imagen a la compañía que sus actores estén en chismes y rumores. Pero eres de los mejores actores que he tenido, no puedo darme el lujo de despedirte.

-Muchas gracias Robert.-dijo Terry muy contento, con Candy entre sus brazos.

-No hay de qué. En cuanto a Henry… Si resulta que fue él temo que tendré que despedirlo.

-Lo que te resulte conveniente Robert. E fin, nos retiramos, yo regreso en un rato. Muchas gracias de nuevo Robert.

-Yo también le agradezco. Fue un placer.-dijo Candy.

-Hasta luego muchachos.-dijo Robert. "Parece que el mito de que quienes hacen Romeo y Julieta se casan se acabará con éstos dos. No tengo duda." Pensó Robert.

-¡Qué emoción Susana! ¡Te dije que era posible!-decía Annie de camino al departamento de Candy.

-Sí, estoy muy contenta Annie. El doctor Lenard fue muy amable y me dio mucha esperanza.-dijo Susana. Ella, Annie y el señor Britter habían hablado con el doctor Lenard y, después de una revisión, les dieron la noticia de que Susana era candidata para una prótesis que fabricaban en Europa. Dijeron que tardaría un mes en llegar, o quizás más, pero era la única forma de conseguir una. Susana aceptó inmediatamente.

-Además yo te ayudaré a caminar. Verás que todo saldrá muy bien Susana.-dijo Annie empujando la silla.

-Gracias Annie. ¿Y a dónde vamos?-preguntó.

-A ver a Albert, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él? Candy me pidió venir a verlo, por si acaso. Y ya llegamos.-Susana sólo asintió.

-Bien pecosa, llegamos. Vendré en cuanto termine la función. Diviértete.-dijo Terry mientras dejaba a Candy en la puerta de una mansión.

-Terry pero aún no me has dicho…

-Es sorpresa pecosa. Te amo.-dijo besándola y caminando hacia su auto para después marcharse.

Candy se acomodó el vestido y tocó el timbre. La mansión era muy lujosa, pero no tenía ni idea de quién era el propietario. No obstante, la confianza que le tenía a Terry le decía que no podía ser nada malo.

Para su sorpresa quien abrió la puerta era, nada más ni nada menos que Eleanor Baker, la madre de Terry.

-¡Candy!-dijo abrazándola. Candy reaccionó rápidamente y también la abrazó.

-Hola Eleanor.

-¿Cómo estás? ¡Qué hermosa te pusiste! Sabía que serías una mujer muy hermosa.-dijo Eleanor mientras la tomaba del brazo para entrar a la casa.

-Muy bien y ¿usted?-dijo Candy.

-Oh Candy. Dime Eleanor, por favor, no me hables de usted. ¿Te ofrezco té o algo?-preguntó mientras el mayordomo se acercaba.

-Té por favor.-dijo Candy quitándose el abrigo y entregándolo al mayordomo.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos a platicar.-dijo Eleanor caminando a la sala.

-Tu casa es muy hermosa…-dijo Candy admirando los candelabros y cuadros alrededor.

-Gracias Candy. Quería que Terry viviera aquí pero por supuesto se negó.-dijo Eleanor sentándose. Candy también se sentó y el té llegó.

-Fue una sorpresa encontrarla aquí. Terry no me dijo de quién era la casa.-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Él me dijo que quería darte una sorpresa. Yo tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte después de la última vez en Londres, pero no habíamos podido coincidir.-hizo una pausa.-Terry me contó que eres enfermera.

-Sí, enfermera diplomada.-dijo Candy muy orgullosa.

-Muchas felicidades. Terry estaba muy emocionado cuando me lo contó.

-Gracias. Siempre he querido ayudar a los demás y estoy muy dedicada a mis pacientes.-dijo Candy.

-Sí, pero tendrás que dejarlo cuando estés embarazada. Yo tuve que dejar de actuar todo mi embarazo, no quería que nada malo le sucediera a mi bebé.

-Em…em… ¿embarazo? ¿Mío?-balbuceó Candy.

-¡Pero claro! O ¿prefieren esperar antes de tener hijos? Yo muero por ver a mis nietos, pero entiendo que quieran disfrutar sus primeros años de matrimonio.-Eleanor ya podía ver en su mente a niños pecosos muy traviesos o niñas con ojos azules muy grandes.

Candy se había quedado sin habla. Su mente procesaba poco a poco la información.

-¿MATRIMONIO?-dijo Candy prácticamente gritando. Eleanor se tapó la boca al instante.

-Creí que Terry ya te lo había dicho…-dijo Eleanor. Ella creía que Terry ya le había dicho a Candy, pero obviamente la muchacha no sabía nada. Se sintió culpable por arruinar la sorpresa, sin embargo ya era tarde para lamentarse.

Continuará…

Estoy actualizando lo más rápido que puedo. Y es que ando un poquito ocupada, pero no puedo dejar la historia. En fin, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejen reviews con cualquier comentario que se les ocurra, me encanta leerlos.

Ya saben cuál fue la sorpresa, no? Nuestro Terry adorado ya quiere casarse, pero Candy aceptará? Henry fue un empujoncito para Terry acerca de una decisión, pero ya lo verán. Susana va a conocer a Albert peroooooo tranquilas! Albert y Susana no estarán juntos (al menos por ahora buajajaja) y Annie…bueno a ella ya le tengo algo preparado. Se aceptan TODAS las sugerencias.

Gracias a LizCarter, Verito, Blanche Grandchester Andley, Amy C.L., MagicisFidem


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**¡Tímida Al Rescate!**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 9**

-Hola Albert, ¿cómo estás?-dijo Annie, después de que Albert abriera la puerta del departamento. Albert sonrió a ambas.

-Muy bien y ¿tú?-preguntó invitándolas a pasar.

-Muy bien, gracias. Ella es mi amiga Susana. Susana te presento a Albert.-dijo Annie mientras empujaba la silla.

-Mucho gusto señorita.- dijo Albert.- ¿Gustan café o algo?-preguntó.

-No, gracias. Acabamos de comer algo. Lo que pasa es que, como ya te imaginas, Candy se quedó un par de días extra en Nueva York y yo regresé antes. Ella me pidió que viniera a verte para asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien.-dijo Annie.

-Supuse que Candy se quedaría más de un día. He estado muy bien, sigo yendo al trabajo y hago los deberes del departamento, todo está en orden. La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho cuando Archie, Stear y Patty me dijeron que te habías ido con Candy.-comentó Albert.

Patty, Stear y Archie lo visitaban diario y fueron ellos quienes le comentaron de la repentina decisión de Annie. No dijeron por qué, pero Albert fue lo suficientemente suspicaz como para adivinar que Archie y ella tenían problemas.

Annie se puso pálida al escuchar el nombre de Archie. El día anterior no había pensado en él, sin embargo sabía que estaba muy enamorada aún. Sus sentimientos por Archie no podrían borrarse tan rápido como a ella le gustaría.

-Sí…Bueno…Tuve un problema…-dijo Annie disimulando su tristeza.

-Con Archie, ¿cierto?-preguntó Albert.

-Sí.-respondió secamente Annie.

Justo cuando Albert iba a decir algo, alguien llamó a la puerta, y Albert se levantó para abrir.

-Hola Albert, ¿cómo va tu día? Perdona por venir hasta ahora, es que estaba esperando a Stear y Patty, pero siguen revisando un experimento y yo me aburrí bastante…-dijo hasta que vio a Annie.

Archie había estado reflexionando mucho sobre sus hirientes palabras hacia Annie. Había sido cruel con ella. Se había lamentado, deseando que nada malo le ocurriera, y pensando una y otra vez en algún discurso de disculpa. Pero cuando finalmente la vio se quedó mudo. Se calló al instante. Miró fijamente a Annie, quien tenía otro aire en los ojos. No había cambiado mucho no obstante algo en ella era diferente. Annie casi se desmaya al verlo. Aún así supo disimular mejor que Archie. Annie guardó la compostura y esquivó su mirada.

-Annie…-susurró Archie. Para Annie escuchar su nombre fue suficiente como para darle escalofrío, pero seguía decidida a mantener su postura. Ella ni siquiera se giró a mirarlo. Archie, al ver su frío recibimiento, se acercó por inercia a ella.-Annie, Annie... ¿Podemos hablar? Annie…-preguntó Archie.

-No sé de qué podamos hablar. No quiero hablar contigo…-dijo Annie, girándose sobre la silla para no verlo.

Albert y Susana, que contemplaban la escena, no decían nada. Albert decidió darles privacidad y, lo más sigilosamente que pudo, caminó hasta Susana y empujó la silla hasta afuera del departamento. Cuando ambos estuvieron afuera, cerró, para dejarlos hablar.

-Es mejor dejarlos solos, ¿no crees?-dijo Albert a Susana. Ella asintió.- ¿Quieres que los esperemos aquí?

-Como prefieras.-dijo Susana. "Después de todo siempre estoy sentada." Pensó con tristeza.

-Es mejor que no te agotes bajando escaleras, mejor los esperamos aquí.-dijo sentándose en el suelo. Ambos permanecían en silencio, reflexionando la situación de Archie y Annie.

Mientras tanto, Archie y Annie discutían.

-Ya te dije que no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Dejaste todo muy claro la última vez que hablamos.-repitió Annie. Archie no creía lo que oía. Una Annie que se defendía y que discutía era una Annie muy diferente a la que él conocía.

-Annie, por favor, escúchame. Te pido perdón por lo que dije. Estuvo mal. Tú eres la adecuada para mí.-dijo Archie.

-¿La adecuada? No Archie, yo no quiero ser "la adecuada." Quiero que alguien me ame, no que se conforme conmigo. Escucha Archie, yo te amo, pero no puedo querer por los dos.

-Annie…-Archie se quedó extrañado por sus palabras. ¿Annie diciendo eso?

-Adiós Archie.-dijo saliendo del departamento, con las lágrimas cayendo. Le dolía dejar a Archie, pero no quería estar con él sin ser correspondida. Albert se levantó de inmediato y Susana se acercó con la silla. Annie se arrojó al piso de rodillas, abrazando a Susana y llorando en su regazo.

-Iré a ver a Archie…-murmuró Albert. Susana acariciaba el cabello de su amiga. Annie poco a poco se calmaba. Empezaba a controlarse.

-¿Estás bien Annie?-preguntó Susana cuando vio que Annie estaba más relajada.

-Ya estoy mejor Susana, gracias.-dijo limpiando sus últimas lágrimas con su mano.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Susana.

-No me ama. Archie no me ama. No tenía caso seguir fingiendo que sí.-dijo Annie con la mirada perdida.-Pero… estaré bien. A veces así son las cosas…-dijo tratando de darse ánimos. Se puso de pie y sacudió su vestido.

En ese momento Archie salía del departamento. Annie de nuevo se giró para no verlo. Él se detuvo un momento, como si quisiera hablarle, sin embargo se arrepintió y se fue. Albert estaba en la puerta del departamento.

-Vamos, entren. Cálmate un poco antes de irte Annie.-dijo Albert.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.-dijo Annie guiando a Susana adentro. -¿Puedo usar tu baño?-preguntó Annie.

-Por supuesto.- Annie se dirigió al baño. Quería arreglarse un poco antes de ver a su familia.

-Pobre Annie. Esta my triste…-comentó Susana.

-Sí. Archie también esta triste.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué hablaron tú y Archie?-preguntó Susana con curiosidad.

-Pues… Archie se siente confundido. Me dijo que había estado pensando en Annie, en cómo arreglar las cosas. Pero dijo que hoy la vio cambiada, que no es la misma. Y que eso lo confundió mucho. Yo le dije que pensara bien las cosas. Quizás él aún no se da cuenta de lo que siente. ¿A ti Annie te comentó algo?

-Dijo que Archie no la ama. Y que no tenía caso fingir que sí.-dijo Susana, recordando a Terry.

-Tiene razón.

-Annie fue muy valiente. A veces es difícil reconocer que esa persona que tú creías la indicada no te quiere…-comentó Susana.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque estuve en una situación parecida. Siempre tuve tantas ganas de encontrar al amor de mi vida y cuando creí encontrarlo no pude soportar que él no me correspondiera…

-Si esa persona no te ama, no es "el amor de tu vida." Además, si me permites comentarte, yo creo que lo más importante para ser feliz no es encontrar al amor de tu vida. Lo más importante es amarse a sí mismo.

-¿A sí mismo?-preguntó Susana.

-Claro. Debes amar lo que haces, tu apariencia, tu forma de ser. Y sólo cuando te aceptes como eres podrás ser capaz de amar a alguien más.

-No es tan fácil. Quisiera amar mi apariencia pero ni siquiera puedo caminar…

-No debes enfocarte en lo malo. Por ejemplo, ve las cosas positivas de tu persona. También importa tu actitud y que te guste tu personalidad. No me pareces una mala persona, Susana. Estoy seguro de que hay más cosas buenas de las que crees en tu interior.-dijo Albert sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias Albert. Creo que tienes mucha razón.-dijo Susana también sonriendo. Annie había escuchado casi toda la conversación, sin entrar porque no había querido interrumpir. Ella también estaba muy de acuerdo con Albert. Él la había hecho reflexionar y ahora pensaba diferente.

-Lista. Muchas gracias por todo Albert, pero ya es tarde y mi padre debe estar buscándonos.-dijo Annie.

-Claro, las acompaño.-dijo Albert.

-No es necesario. No es muy lejos donde quedamos de reunirnos con él.-dijo Annie. Si algo le pasaba a Albert, Candy la mataría.

-Insisto. Vamos.-dijo abriendo la puerta. Los tres salieron a la calle. Albert acababa de cambiar muchas cosas en las vidas de las dos chicas que iban con él.

Terry salió del teatro lo más rápido que pudo. En cuanto acabó la obra subió a su coche camino a la casa de su madre. Ya quería ver a su pecosa y darle la sorpresa. Manejaba a toda prisa hasta que por fin llegó. Miró su reloj; aún era temprano y podría cenar con ellas. Tocó el timbre y el mayordomo salió a abrirle.

-Pase.-dijo el mayordomo caminando al comedor. Terry lo seguía. Cuando llegaron vio a Candy y a Eleanor sentadas platicando. A Candy se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Terry. Eleanor se levantó para abrazar a su hijo.

-Hola Terry, ¡qué bueno que no tardaste mucho! Candy y yo ya nos moríamos de hambre, ¿verdad Candy?-dijo mientras madre e hijo se sentaban a la mesa. Terry por ser hombre se sentaba a la cabeza, mientras Eleanor y Candy a ambos lados de Terry.

-¿Qué tal la función?-preguntó Candy nerviosa. Su querida suegra no había dicho nada más, sólo que Terry le tenía una sorpresa y que ella debía decir que sí. Eso sólo había aumentado la curiosidad de Candy. Terry también estaba muy nervioso, pero siendo actor fingía con facilidad.

-Muy bien. Vine tan pronto acabó. ¿Ustedes cómo están?-preguntó Terry, mientras la servidumbre les servía la cena.

-Nos la pasamos muy bien. Candy es una chica tan agradable y platicamos mucho.-dijo Eleanor. Ella apreciaba mucho a Candy, y la sentía como la hija que no había podido tener.

-Y ¿de qué platicaron?-preguntó Terry mirando a su madre. Esperaba que Eleanor fuera lo bastante discreta como para no arruinar la sorpresa que había preparado para Candy.

-Le platiqué de mi carrera, de lo maravilloso que actúas. Ya sabes, cosas de mujeres.-dijo Eleanor.

-Sí, es cierto.-dijo Candy.

Eleanor comió lo más aprisa que pudo. Entonces sonó el timbre y ella se levantó corriendo.-Con permiso, iré yo.-dijo abriendo la puerta.

En realidad había sido el mayordomo quien había timbrado, por órdenes de Eleanor. No habían podido pensar en otra excusa para dejarlos solos y Eleanor no quería perderse por nada la escena romántica. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la ventana, para observar todo desde su jardín.

-Candy, ¿recuerdas que te dije que teníamos que hacer algo para proteger tu reputación del incidente del periódico? Bueno, pues ya tengo la solución.-dijo Terry.

-Te dije que no era necesario Terry, pero bueno, dime.-dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa. Terry se levantó, y se arrodilló frente a ella, sacando de su saco una pequeña caja. Candy se giró para verlo de frente, mientras Terry tomaba su mano izquierda con la suya.

-Candy, la verdad es que ese estúpido de Henry me dio el pretexto perfecto para proponerte lo que más anhelo en el mundo y que no sabía cómo decir. Prometo amarte, cuidarte y protegerte todos los días de mi vida. Candice White, ¿me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa?-preguntó Terry abriendo la caja, para revelar un anillo de compromiso. Candy miró el anillo. Le parecía hermoso. Un diamante solitario, brillando en la caja de terciopelo. Candy miró a Terry y empezó a llorar de felicidad.

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo mientras Terry le colocaba el anillo. Después él se puso de pie, igual que Candy, para abrazarse y besarse.

-¡Gracias pecas! Te amo mucho.

-Gracias por todo Albert.-dijo Susana subiendo al coche del señor Britter.

-No fue nada. Espero te sientas mejor Annie.-dijo mirando a Annie, aprovechando la distracción del señor Britter con el cochero.

-Gracias Albert. Te veremos mañana. Quién sabe cuántos días más tardará Candy.-dijo Annie riendo en el coche.

El señor Britter agradeció a Albert el acompañar a Annie y Susana y después el coche se marchó hacia la casa de los Britter.

-Y ¿cómo les fue? Ese muchacho, Albert, me pareció muy agradable.-dijo el señor Britter.

-Sí, lo es. Es como un hermano para Candy y ella no perdonaría el que yo no lo visitara en su ausencia.

-Bueno, pero ¿qué tal el pueblo?-el señor Britter miró a Annie con más detenimiento.-¡¿Annie!? ¿Estuviste llorando?-preguntó preocupado abrazándola.

-Vi a Archie, papá.-confesó Annie, con algunas lágrimas.- Pero estoy bien, no te preocupes.-dijo secándolas y sonriendo.

-Hija…-el señor Britter no sabía qué aconsejarle a su hija. Le dolía mucho verla sufrir.

-Ya estoy mejor, estas cosas pasan y hay que seguir. No le digas a mamá, por favor.-pidió Annie. El señor Britter sonrió.

-De acuerdo hija.-quería ir a decirle unas cuantas cosas a Archie, y de una vez darle unos cuantos golpes, pero sabía que eso no era lo que Annie quería.

Continuaron el camino en silencio. Susana estaba pensando en las palabras de Albert. Había decidido seguir escribiendo y, con suerte, intentaría publicar algo más adelante. Además quería caminar con la prótesis y construir su autoestima. Le estaría muy agradecida a Albert por haberla hecho reflexionar así. También pensó que todo eso era gracias a Annie; a ella nunca podría pagarle todo lo que, en tan pocos días, había hecho por ella. Annie, a la vista de Susana, era una chica muy fuerte y Susana se prometió hacer feliz a Annie en lo que pudiera y estar contenta siempre.

Ya en la noche, dos personas no dejaban de pensarse. Una en casa de los Britter y la otra en la mansión de los Andrew. Annie ya conocía el sentimiento, pero Archie no.

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?-se preguntaba por milésima vez en la madrugada.

**Continuará…**

**Sí, ya sé: no puse tanto a Candy y Terry en este capítulo. Es que quería que saliera Archie y Albert ya. Como ven Susana NO se enamoró de Albert. Ni Albert de ella, ni de Annie. Annie sigue perdida por Archie, pero ¿qué piensa él? Ni él sabe. Siempre imaginé a Albert más como un guía, como alguien muy sabio, por eso le dice varias cosas a Susana del amor. Y ¿qué tal Terry? Yo lo amo jajaj (no más que a Albert, pero bueno) tan lindo y Eleanor también. En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews que me hacen el día y gracias a los demás por seguir leyendo. DEJEN MÁS REVIEWS porque en serio animan mucho mi día.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**¡Tímida Al Rescate!**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 10**

-¡Terry, Candy! ¡Estoy tan feliz!-dijo Eleanor abrazándolos ambos.-Se ven tan lindos juntos… ¡Y el anillo te quedó a la medida! ¡Qué bien hice en aconsejar a Terry! Terry te hará muy feliz, estoy segura Candy.-dijo Eleanor llorando de la emoción.

-Muchas gracias Eleanor.-dijo Candy también llorando, muy sonriente.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, sólo haz feliz a Terry. Estoy muy contenta porque vayas a ser mi nuera.- Eleanor tomó las copas que estaban en la mesa, extendiéndoselas a Terry y Candy.-Un brindis por Terry y Candy.

-Salud.-dijo la pareja, mirándose a los ojos. Candy estaba sonrojada, pero muy emocionada. Se volvía realidad la fantasía de casarse con Terry.

Terry por su parte ya podía visualizar a sus hijos con Candy, preguntándose de qué color tendrían el cabello o los ojos.

Eleanor, Terry y Candy bebieron un rato más.

-Y ¿dónde les gustaría la boda? Podríamos hacer la fiesta aquí, hay suficiente espacio. Y obviamente en una iglesia protestante.-dijo Eleanor.

-Es que Candy no…-empezó Terry, pero su entusiasmada madre lo interrumpió.

-¿Les gustaría una boda grande o pequeña? Y tu vestido Candy… Yo llamaré a una amiga mía que confecciona vestidos; iremos a Francia para eso. Oh, pero no podremos por la guerra. Bueno, tendré que buscar a alguien en América…-se quedó pensativa, y Terry y Candy por fin pensaron que dejaría de hablar pero.- ¡Ah ya sé! Mi amiga del teatro, seguro lo hará encantada. Y también…-seguía diciendo hasta que Terry la interrumpió.

-Madre, ya vimos lo emocionada que estás, pero ya es noche, y no me gustaría que Candy llegara tan tarde al hotel, en vista de que la prensa nos ha estado acosando.

-Mm, bueno, tienes razón. Pero Candy, debes prometerme que dejarás que te ayude con la boda. Siempre había querido planear una y al fin puedo hacerlo.-dijo Eleanor con mucha ilusión. Ella seguía amando al duque, y su mayor ilusión había sido planear su boda con él, pero sabía que su amor no podría ser, así que tendría que conformarse.

Candy le sonrió ampliamente. No tenía ni idea de cómo planear la boda, y estaba agradecida por el ofrecimiento de su suegra.

-Claro Eleanor. Buenas noches.-dijo caminando al auto con Terry.

-¡Ven mañana Candy! ¡Tenemos que planear!-gritó Eleanor desde su puerta, mientras la pareja subía al coche de Terry.

-Lamento eso pecosa. No sabía que Eleanor reaccionaría así. Jamás la vi tan contenta.-comentó Terry.

-No te preocupes. Eleanor me agrada mucho, fue muy amable al querer ayudar con la boda.-dijo Candy, siendo sincera.

-Y tú muy sabia al aceptar mi propuesta. Sabía que no te negarías…-dijo Terry con un guiño y una sonrisa.

-Eres un…chico muy vanidoso, ¿lo sabías?-dijo Candy, entre enojada y sonriente.

-Es parte de mi encanto.-dijo Terry y ambos rieron.-Por cierto, ¿cuándo quieres que sea la boda?-Candy se sonrojó un poco al pensar en la boda, en su boda con Terry.

-Pues no lo sé. Me… gustaría… tal vez… ¿pronto?-sugirió Candy con timidez. Terry sonrió encantado.

-Por mí podría ser mañana mismo. Sin embargo… ¿qué te parece en tres meses? Me parece que no es mucho y es suficiente tiempo.-propuso Terry. Así podría pedirle al menos dos semanas de vacaciones a Robert para la luna de miel. Luna de miel… pensando en eso Terry se sonrojó, algo muy extraño en él.

-Tres meses me parece perfecto. Mañana le diremos a Eleanor. También le escribiré a Annie, a Patty…-Candy se quedó callada por un momento.-¡Terry! Pero tengo que regresar mañana…-comentó con tristeza.

-No. No puedes. Bueno, sí puedes, pero… Candy, no quiero que te vayas.

-Pero debo volver al hospital, a ver a Albert…-dijo Candy. Ella tenía responsabilidades por cumplir.

-Mm…¿Qué te parece si mañana hablamos con mi madre y después de vas? Pero debes jurar regresar en dos días. Dos días es tiempo suficiente para que renuncies y decidas qué hacer con Albert.-dijo Terry muy serio. No quería separarse de su pecosa y no la dejaría irse.

-Mm pues está bien. Buenas noches Terry. Te veré mañana…prometido.-dijo sonrojándose ante la última palabra.

-Hasta mañana…hermosísima novia…-dijo Terry robándole un corto beso en los labios. Candy se puso aún más roja y entró al hotel.

**_Chicago…_**

Mientras caminaba a su departamento, Albert estaba pensando en Susana. No sabía cómo es que esa chica le había simpatizado tan rápido. Además le había parecido muy hermosa. Pero justo cuando estaba por llegar…

-¡Cuidado!-gritó alguien desde la acera de la calle. Albert giró muy tarde… Un coche lo había golpeado, provocando que Albert cayera a mitad de la calle. El conductor del coche se bajó para ver a Albert.

-¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Alguien ayúdeme!-pidió el señor, mientras Albert yacía inconsciente.

-Buenos días Susana.-dijo Annie entrando a la habitación de Susana, quien para su sorpresa, ya estaba vestida, arreglándose el cabello frente al tocador de la habitación de huéspedes. –Ya estás lista, ¡qué sorpresa!-Susana rio.

-Sí, hoy desperté temprano. ¿Bajamos a desayunar?-preguntó Susana sonriendo.

-Claro. Qué extraño, normalmente no tienes apetito…-dijo Annie. Susana estaba sumamente delgada y Annie había notado que apenas probaba bocado, como si quisiera morir de hambre.

-Bueno, es que no sé… Hoy amanecí de otro humor.-dijo Susana sonriendo ampliamente.

-Quizás eso se deba a… Quizás a… ¿Albert?-preguntó Annie levantando una ceja. Susana se sonrojó.

-Tal vez, pero no de la forma que tú crees. ¿Sabes? Ayer hablé con él y pues… sus palabras me cambiaron mucho.-dijo pero no podía quitar su sonrojo, lo cual era raro pues ella era actriz.

-Ajá… Pero no negarás que es muy guapo, ¿eh?-comentó Annie guiñando a Susana. Susana se sonrojó más pero sonrió.

-Ya vamos a desayunar, ¿sí?-preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Sí. Hoy quiero ir a visitar a una amiga, a Patty. ¿Quieres ir?-preguntó Annie. No quería encontrarse con Archie, pero le parecía descortés no ir a ver a Patty ni a Stear y explicarles la situación.

-Claro Annie. Lo que tú quieras. ¿No quieres privacidad con tu amiga?-Susana no tenía ningún plan, excepto seguir los consejos de Albert.

-No hay problema, en serio. Patty es muy buena persona, se agradarán de inmediato. Y en la tarde podremos ir a ver a Albert, ¿eh?-comentó Annie otra vez levantando la ceja con un guiño. Susana volvió a sonrojarse.

-Ya basta Annie…-dijo y ambas rieron.

**_Nueva York_**

-Buenos días Terry.-dijo Candy dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días pecas.-dijo.

-¿Vamos a ir con tu madre de una vez?-preguntó Candy. Terry asintió y en ese momento vio en la mano de Candy su maleta.

-¿Tu maleta? Candy, quedamos en que…-empezó Terry. No quería que Candy se fuera.

-Quedamos en que hablaba con tu madre y después me iba. Terry, yo no te pediría que dejaras el teatro por mí. Yo no puedo dejar así ni a Albert ni a mis pacientes.-dijo Candy. Claro que quería estar con Terry pero no era tan fácil.

-Mm Candy…

-Nada Terry. Vamos con tu madre.

Terry condujo en silencio. ¿Cómo haría para que Candy no se fuera? Aunque, por otro lado, reconocía que ella tenía razón. Tenía que ir a Chicago al menos para renunciar al hospital. Pero no quería que lo hiciera sola. ¿Si en el camino cambiaba de parecer? ¿Si en el camino se enamoraba de alguien más? ¿Si sus amigos la convencían de quedarse allá? No podía arriesgarse, tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

-Buenos días queridos. Pasen, por favor. ¿Ya desayunaron? Tienes que alimentarte muy bien Candy.-dijo Eleanor en cuanto los vio. Los tres se sentaron y comenzaron a servirles el desayuno.

-Eleanor, tengo algo que decirte. Lo que pasa es que yo debo volver a Chicago por mis pacientes…-dijo Candy. Eleanor abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero tenemos una boda que planear!

-Lo sé pero…-comenzó Candy pero Eleanor la interrumpió.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Yo iré contigo! ¡Qué gran idea Candy! Así podré pedir tu mano en nombre de Terry.-dijo Eleanor con los ojos brillantes. El rostro de Terry se iluminó inmediatamente por la idea.

-¡Es brillante! Mi madre tiene razón Candy. Ella debe ir a pedir tu mano, pues yo no puedo dejar la obra ahora.-dijo Terry.

-De acuerdo. Pero ¿a quién pedirá mi mano?-preguntó Candy.

-Pues a la señorita Pony y la hermana María. O la misma tía Elroy, si quieres.-dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Bueno muchachos, subiré a hacer mi maleta para irnos ahora mismo. No hay tiempo que perder. Por cierto, ¿ya decidieron qué día quieren la boda?-preguntó Eleanor. De ahí partiría toda la planeación.

-Sí, en tres meses, en primavera.-dijo Terry mirando a Candy.

-¿Tres meses? Mm bueno, es poco tiempo para la grandísima boda que imagino, pero está bien, lo haremos. ¡No me tardo!-gritó desde su habitación escaleras arriba.

-Es una gran idea que Eleanor te acompañe.-dijo Terry. "Y aleje a todo posible pretendiente." Pensó pero obviamente no dijo nada.

-Sí. Además supongo que ella querrá ver durante el viaje cosas de la boda.-dijo Candy.

-Y ¿qué harás con el trabajo?-preguntó Terry.

-Pues no sé. Tendré que renunciar a mi trabajo.-dijo Candy un poco triste.

-¿Sabes Candy? Hay muchos otros hospitales por aquí donde aceptarían a una gran enfermera como tú.-dijo Terry. No deseaba que Candy trabajara sin embargo trabajar era lo que Candy quería hacer y Terry quería verla feliz.

-¡Terry! ¿En serio? Yo creí que tú…-comenzó Candy, pero Terry la calló con un beso.

-Lo que te haga feliz es lo que haremos. Aunque, claro, tendrás que pedir un permiso para la luna de miel. Y nada de trabajar cuando estés embarazada.-dijo Terry muy serio. Candy se sonrojó al pensar en el embarazo.

-Te amo mucho Terry. ¡Gracias!-dijo abrazándolo.

-Ya estoy lista.-dijo Eleanor arrastrando su gigantesca maleta. Terry se acercó a ayudarla.

-Eleanor, ¿no crees que empacaste demasiado? Sólo irán por dos o tres días…-dijo Terry cargando la maleta.

-Sólo lo necesario querido. Creo que nunca he ido a Chicago.-dijo Eleanor sonriendo.-Será muy divertido Candy.

Ya en la estación Terry se despedía de las únicas dos mujeres en su vida.

-Cuídate mucho Candy. No se te olvide renunciar. Y saluda a los chicos de mi parte.-dijo Terry dándole un beso de despedida.

-No te preocupes Terry, estaré bien. Regresamos pronto, lo prometo.-dijo Candy subiendo al tren.

-Eleanor…-dijo Terry llamando a su madre.-Cuídala mucho, por favor. Que no se le olvide renunciar.-dijo Terry.

-Tranquilo hijo. Nadie se le acercará.-dijo con un guiño y después subió al tren, dejando a Terry muy aliviado.

**_Chicago_**

-¡Annie! ¡Qué gusto verte!-dijo Patty abrazándola.-Albert nos dijo que te habías ido con Candy pero no dijo por qué ni nada. No teníamos idea de que querías ir a Nueva York.-dijo Patty a Annie.

-Fue una decisión apresurada. ¿Se encuentra Stear aquí?-dijo Annie. Ella, Susana y Patty se encontraban en la sala de la mansión de los Andrew.

-Sí. Nos alcanzará en un momento. ¿Quieren tomar té?-preguntó Patty mirando a Susana.

-Oh, lo siento. Patty, te presento a mi amiga Susana Marlowe. Susana, te presento a Patricia O'Brien.

-Mucho gusto Patty. Annie me ha hablado mucho de ti.-comentó Susana.

-Mucho gusto Susana. Pasemos a tomar el té, ¿sí?-sugirió Patty con una sonrisa. Ambas caminaron por la mansión de los Andrew hasta el jardín. Patty pidió que les sirvieran té. Un rato después llegó Stear y él y Patty se mostraron muy amables con Susana. Finalmente Annie les contó su ruptura con Archie (de la cual Stear sospechaba) y Susana les contó todo lo que había pasado con Terry y Candy. Ambos se mostraron comprensivos con Susana.

-Y ¿no saben cuándo regresará Candy?-preguntó Patty.

-No. Yo supongo que pronto o nos hubiera escrito.-dijo Annie.

-Bueno, en ese caso sólo queda esperarla.-dijo Stear.

Él había planeado ir a despedir a Candy a la estación pues quería enlistarse en el ejército. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la estación vio que Candy ya estaba subiendo al tren con Annie, por lo que no pudo despedirse. Stear no quería irse sin al menos hablar con Candy antes, así que decidió esperarla.

-¿Y la tía abuela?-preguntó Annie.

-Fue a visitar a Eliza y a Neil. Creo que ellos acaban de llegar de Nueva York.-dijo Stear.

-Bueno, nosotras iremos a ver a Albert. ¿Quieren venir?-sugirió Annie.

-Claro. Ayer ya no pudimos ir a verlo, pero fue Arc…quiero decir que queremos visitarlo…-dijo Patty. Annie entristeció un poco, pero puso su mejor sonrisa y siguió como si nada.

-Yo creo que alguien está muy emocionada por visitar a Albert…-dijo Annie señalando a Susana, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara.

-¡Annie!

-¡Vaya Susana! ¡Qué buenos gustos tienes!-dijo Patty sonriendo. En ese momento, Stear la miraba. ¿Hubiera podido irse y dejar a Patty sola? Tal vez, pero al verla sonreír entendía por qué había sido mejor quedarse con Patty que enrolarse en la guerra. Al ver sonreír a Patty sintió que quedarse en América y no luchar valía la pena.

-Ya basta, por favor.-dijo Susana ocultando su sonrojo.

**Continuará…**

**Muchas gracias a tod s por seguir leyendo mi historia. Yo creí que sería corta pero jajaja no puedo terminarla así. En fin, acepto todas las sugerencias y comentarios que quieran hacer. ¿Qué tal mi Terry de celoso? Y Eleanor tiene una personalidad un poquito diferente al anime jaja ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Albert? ¿Dónde estará Archie? ¿A Susana le gusta Albert? Espero les siga gustando. Mil gracias por sus reviews a Verito, LizCarter, Rita Miller, Remiel22, Amy C.L., Blanche Grandchester Andley**


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**¡Tímida Al Rescate!**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 11**

-Yo sigo sintiéndome culpable por no venir ayer, pero es que ese experimento era muy interesante, ¿verdad, Stear?-dijo Patty subiendo las escaleras. Stear cargaba la silla de Susana y Susana se apoyaba en Patty y Annie para subir con su única pierna.

-No es por presumir pero es uno de mis mejores inventos. Sin embargo, es secreto, pues aún no está terminado.-dijo Stear sonriendo. Patty llamó a la puerta un par de veces.

-¡Albert, somos nosotros!-gritó Patty, al ver que nadie abría.

-¡Qué extraño! Hoy es el día de descanso de Albert.-comentó Stear. En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

-¿Archie? ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabíamos que vendrías.-dijo Stear viendo a su hermano parado en la puerta.

-Albert tuvo un accidente chicos…-comentó Archie. Todos se apresuraron a entrar y ver a Albert.

-¡¿Qué le pasó?!-preguntaron Susana, Patty y Stear angustiados a Archie.

-Ayer tuvo un accidente. Casi lo atropella un coche. Hoy vine muy temprano para hablar con él de…-casi iba a decir Annie, pero la vio a tiempo y se calló.-unos asuntos y me abrió el doctor Martin. El vecino lo llamó para que viniera a ver Albert y acaba de irse. Pero me dijo que estaba bien, que no había que preocuparse. Si quieren pasen, está recostado en su habitación.-dijo Archie invitándolos a entrar.

Todos entraron a la casa, pero por circunstancias del destino Annie entró al último, situación que aprovechó Archie. Archie la sujetó de la mano, obligando a Annie a detenerse. Con ese simple roce Annie se ruborizó y Archie se sintió extraño.

-Annie, espera, hay algo que yo…-comenzó a decir Archie. La verdad era que ni siquiera él sabía qué decir. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, por eso había ido a ver a Albert, en busca de un consejo.

-¿Qué Archie?-preguntó Annie, zafándose de la mano de Archie. Annie miraba al suelo, para no encontrarse con la mirada de Archie. Ella sabía que si lo miraba, aunque fuera una milésima de segundo, su convicción de alejarse de él desaparecería. Archie sólo se quedó mirándola, sin hablar, hasta que Annie decidió ir a ver a Albert.

-¿Cómo te sientes Albert?-preguntó Annie.

-Bien, les digo que no me pasó nada, estoy bien.-dijo Albert sonriendo.-Ya no se preocupen, de verdad.-dijo Albert acariciando el cabello de Susana.

Annie hasta ese momento notaba la escena. Stear abrazaba a Patty, y Susana, en su silla de ruedas, estaba junto a Albert (quien tenía una venda en la cabeza), sujetando su mano entre las suyas, llorando. La mofeta Poupé estaba acostada a un lado de Albert.

-Susana, en serio estoy bien, no te preocupes.-dijo Albert a Susana. Susana lo miró secando sus lágrimas.

-Lo sé. Es que me dolería mucho que algo malo te pasara.-dijo Susana tratando de sonreír. Ella misma se extrañó de sus palabras, pues acababa de conocer a Albert, y no se explicaba la gran simpatía que sentía por él.

-Gracias. Eres una gran persona Susana.-dijo Albert y ambos sonrieron. Annie, como espectadora.

"Es normal, acaban de conocerse. Dales una semana. Yo sé que ya sienten algo el uno por el otro." Pensó Annie sonriendo y acercándose.

-Bueno, me alegro porque estés bien Albert.-dijo Annie.

-Gracias Annie. Pero, ¿les confieso algo? Creo que estoy empezando a recobrar mi memoria.-comentó Albert extrañado.

-¿Ah sí? Y ¿qué recordaste?-preguntó Susana intrigada. Ella no conocía casi nada de Albert.

-No mucho. Sólo que viajaba en un tren con Poupé en mi hombro. Luego algo pasaba, pero ya no recuerdo qué…-dijo Albert.

-Bueno, eso ya es algo.-dijo Susana tratando de sonar positiva.

-Prepararé té. ¿Alguien quiere?-dijo Annie. Albert y Susana asintieron. Stear y Patty habían salido del cuarto sin hacer ruidos.

-Annie, espera por favor…-dijo Archie cuando la vio caminar a la cocina. Annie ni siquiera lo miró y siguió caminando.

-Espera Annie, te ayudaré.-dijo Patty caminando hacia la cocina, dejando a Stear y Archie solos.

-Ya Annie nos contó todo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-preguntó Stear. Sólo quería ayudar a su hermano.

-Stear… Te juro que no quise herirla. Pero no sé qué hacer. Estoy tan confundido. Cuando la vi bajar del carruaje ese día supe que no la amaba. Pero cuando la vi aquí con Albert, tan cambiada… No sé qué es lo que siento por ella.-confesó Archie, tocándose la frente con la mano. Stear le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Tranquilo hermano. Creo que lo descubrirás pronto.-comentó Stear con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Perdona por guardarte secretos.-se disculpó Archie.

-No. Yo también te guardé uno. Iba a enlistarme en la guerra el día que Candy se fue. Pero no pude hacerlo sin despedirme de ella. Y ahora…-pensó en Patty.-no sé si tenga el valor necesario para irme…-dijo desganado.

-Stear, no ir a la guerra no te hace menos hombre. Piensa en lo mucho que sufriría Patty si te vas.-Archie no quería que su hermano se fuera. Temía mucho perderlo, como a Anthony.

-Annie, ¿no crees que deberías escuchar a Archie? Se ve muy mal…-dijo Patty mientras preparaba la sopa. Habían decidido que ya era hora de comer y mejor preparaban ellas algo rápido.

-Patty…-reclamó Annie.-Él rompió mi corazón, ¿recuerdas? No tengo la valentía para hablarle como amigos sin que me duela.- dijo Annie mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Lo siento Annie. Tienes razón.-se disculpó Patty. Quién sabe qué haría ella sin Stear.

-No te preocupes.-dijo sonriendo.- ¿Sabes algo Patty? Quiero ir con Susana mañana a ver si…puedo estudiar para ser maestra.-dijo Annie con ilusión. Después de pensarlo, Annie pensó que podía trabajar con niños, pues en el Hogar de Pony convivió con muchos.

-Sería maravilloso Annie. ¡Muchas felicidades!-dijo Patty. Definitivamente ésa no era la Annie de antes. La Annie anterior al viaje a Nueva York jamás hubiera trabajado.-Y ¿Susana también quiere ser maestra?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-No. Ha escrito piezas de teatro que le gustaría publicar, creo.-dijo Annie.

-¿Piezas de teatro? Tienes que pedirle que me deje leerlas, por favor. Me encantan las piezas de teatro.-pidió Patty.

-Durante la comida se lo pediremos.-le dijo con un guiño, llevando todo a la mesa.

Albert pudo sentarse a comer con todos. Susana le ayudaba en lo que podía, incluso levantándose de su silla. Annie pensó que sería una buena idea pedir muletas para darle más movilidad.

Justo cuando estaban a la mitad llamaron a la puerta. Annie se levantó a abrir.

-¿Quién podrá ser?-se preguntó. Cuando la abrió una figura rubia la abrazó.-¡Candy!-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo efusivamente.-¡Candy! ¿Cómo estás? Nos tenías preocupada…-dijo Annie entre los brazos de su amiga.

-Lo siento mucho Annie. Pero no tenía caso escribirles, pues yo llegaría antes que la carta.-dijo riendo y separándose de Annie.- Annie, te presento a Eleanor Baker, la madre de Terry.

Annie se quedó muy sorprendida. Pero al ver bien a Eleanor, se notaba que Terry era su hijo.

-Mucho gusto señorita Baker.-dijo Annie saludándola. Eleanor sonrió.

-Por favor, dime Eleanor, Annie. Me alegra mucho conocer a los amigos de Candy y Terry.

-Para mí es un placer conocer a la madre de Terry. Pero pasen, por favor.-dijo Annie dejándolas entrar. –Chicos, miren, ya está aquí Candy y la madre de Terry, Eleanor.

Stear, Archie y Patty se quedaron mudos al ver a Eleanor, la famosa actriz de Broadway, siendo presentada como la madre de Terry.

-¿La madre de Terry?-dijeron los tres al unísono, mirándose confundidos. Susana sonreía y Albert prestaba atención sin decir nada.

-Bueno, sé que es una gran sorpresa, pero no es para tanto. Terry se parece más a mí que a su padre. Además les agradecería guardan discreción. Ustedes son…-dijo señalándolos.

-Eleanor, ellos son mis primos Archie y Stear Conrwell. Mi amiga Patty O'Brien, novia de Stear. Albert, de quien te hablé, y Susana Marlowe.-dijo Candy. Albert y Susana sonrieron y asintieron. Pero Patty, Archie y Stear seguían impresionados.

-Mucho gusto a todos. Cualquier amigo de mi futura hija es amigo mío.-dijo Eleanor quitándose su sombrero y sentándose en el comedor.-¿Llegamos a tiempo? Muero de hambre.

-¡¿Futura hija?!-preguntaron todos, menos Candy y Eleanor, por supuesto. Candy se sonrojó y sonrió nerviosa.

-Bueno, es que… verán…Lo que pasa es que Terry y yo…-dijo sin saber cómo continuar. Con su mano ocultaba el anillo de compromiso.-Terry y yo nos vamos a casar.-dijo Candy enseñando el anillo.

-¡Candy!-gritaron sus amigas acercándose a ella. Incluso Susana se acercó guiada por Albert a ver el anillo.- ¡Es hermoso! ¡Muchas felicidades!-dijeron las tres.-Tenemos que ayudarte a planear la boda.

-Es una gran noticia Candy. Me alegro mucho, felicitaciones.-dijo Albert sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias chicos, en serio. Estoy muy contenta y apreciaré mucho su ayuda porque yo no tengo ni idea de cómo planear una boda.-dijo Candy riendo.

-Stear, ven a ver el anillo. Uno parecido es el quiero cuando me lo propongas.-dijo Patty bromeando. Stear se sonrojó y caminó hacia ellas.

-Felicidades Candy. Sabía que Terry no te dejaría ir.-dijo riendo. Archie también se acercó.

-¡Qué gusto Candy! Sé que serás muy feliz con él.-comentó Archie honestamente. Sus palabras sorprendieron a Annie, quien había pensando Archie sufriría un ataque de celos.

-Gracias amigos. Estoy muy emocionada por casarme con Terry.-dijo Candy.

La comida transcurrió, mientras Candy narraba la petición a sus amigas. Archie, para su sorpresa, veía a Candy y sentía cariño…pero no el amor que creía sentir.

-Terry fue muy romántico. Obviamente yo lo ayudé, pero él tuvo la idea.-dijo Eleanor comiendo. Ella también había contado parte de la historia.

-¡Que romántico Candy!-dijo Susana suspirando. Su rivalidad con Candy era pasado.

Albert miró a Susana. Le parecía muy hermosa y buena persona. Y se preocupaba por él a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerlo. ¿Era su imaginación o él no le era indiferente a Susana?

-Y ¿cuándo será la boda?-preguntó Annie.

-En tres meses. Yo creo que es mejor hacerla en Nueva York, por el trabajo de Terry.-sugirió Candy a su suegra. Ella sonrió asintiendo.

-Perfecto Candy. Entonces no hay tiempo qué perder. Mañana mismo iremos a pedir tu mano al Hogar de Pony.-dijo Eleanor emocionada.

-Pero Candy, ¿y la tía abuela? Tu adopción no fue anulada…-recordó Stear.

-Dudo que la tía se oponga. Yo no uso el apellido Andrew y tampoco heredaré nada de la fortuna del tío abuelo.

"Y aunque ella se opusiera, de todos modos me casaré con Terry." Pensó Candy sonriendo.

-Chicos, tengo una noticia.-dijo Patty levantándose de su silla.-Annie será maestra.-dijo sonriendo.

-Wow Annie. ¡Qué gran noticia! Eres ejemplar.-dijo Candy a su mejor amiga.

-Gracias, gracias. Después de pensarlo me di cuenta de que eso es lo que quiero hacer.-dijo Annie sonriendo. Archie ya había recibido varias impresiones en el día pero ésa fue la máxima. Casi se levanta para gritarle a Annie "¿quién eres?" La Annie de la cual él no se había podido enamorar no era esa.

-Pero no soy la única que hará algo nuevo. Susana es una gran escritora y esperemos pronto nos deje leer sus obras para publicarlas.-dijo Annie riendo. Susana se sonrojó.

-¡Sí Susana! Tienes que dejarme leerlas.-pidió Patty. Susana sonrió.

-También a mí Susana. Me gustaría mucho ver que escribes.-dijo Albert. Susana se sonrojó más.

-Claro. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, la verdad me da algo de pena. Pero seguiré el ejemplo de mis nuevas amigas y confiaré en mí misma.-dijo Susana. Candy, Annie y Patty le sonrieron conmovidas.

Candy estaba muy feliz. El destino le sonreía por primera vez. Se casaría con Terry y sus amigos eran felices. Todos en la mesa estaban contentos. Sólo había uno, dudando, que miraba a Annie, preguntándose qué sentía por ella.

Al otro día Susana y Annie se habían despertado temprano para hablar con el señor Britter de los deseos de Annie de ser maestra. Después habían quedado de ir con Candy y Eleanor al Hogar de Pony para pedir la mano de Candy en nombre de Terry. Habían decidido reunirse en el departamento, pues también iría Albert. Patty, Stear y Archie se habían disculpado. Pero ellos querían hablar con la tía abuela para averiguar su opinión sobre Candy.

-Estoy muy contenta por Candy.-dijo Patty en el jardín a Stear y Archie.

-Sí, también yo. Terry tendrá mucho éxito. Y seguro extraña mucho a Candy también.-dijo Stear.

-Claro, esta solo allá. Candy ya quiere irse con él, se veía impaciente. Yo estoy encantada por ayudarla a planear la boda.-dijo Patty con ilusión. Hasta que se quedó pensativa mirando a Archie.- ¿Archie? ¿Tú estás bien?-le preguntó.

-Sí Patty. Estaba pensando en otra cosa. La verdad es que estoy muy feliz por Candy. Ella se merece ser feliz.-dijo Archie.

Sin embargo ellos no sabían que una joven de cabello rojizo estaba espiándolos.

-¿La huérfana se va a casar con Terry? Sí, claro. Su primer error fue dejarlo allá solo…-dijo Eliza sonriendo para sí misma. Terry y Candy no se casarían y ella se encargaría de evitarlo.

**Continuará…**

**Gracias por su paciencia y por sus reviews. Alegran mi día con sus comentarios tan positivos. Súper cortito, pero el próximo viene más largo, lo prometo. Ya apareció Eliza buajaja obvio sigue siendo muy mala con Candy. No tarda en aparecer Neil, todos en el hogar de pony y la tía abuela. ¿Qué siente Albert por Susana? Yo digo que le gusta poquito jaja y Archie? Él esta súper confundido. Ah y la tímida por fin va a trabajar jaja Seguirá ayudando a Candy?**

**Gracias a Blanche Grandchester Andley, Amy C.L, Verito, Cecilia, Ana d G. **

**DEJEN REVIEWS AHORA! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**¡Tímida Al Rescate!**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 12**

Una pelirroja se subía al tren rumbo a Nueva York. En cuanto había escuchado a la amiga de la huérfana hablar de Terry solo en esa ciudad, se había decidido a ir a verlo. Y con algo de suerte lograr que él y Candy no se casaran nunca. Había olvidado poner al corriente a su hermano Neil de sus planes, pero ya era tarde.

-Además Neil siempre arruina mis planes, qué bueno que no le dije nada.-pensó Eliza en su asiento en el tren. Se relajó; tenía todo el viaje para pensar qué haría con Terry.

**_Chicago_**

-¿Qué te dijo tu padre de tu idea de ser maestra Annie?-preguntó Candy ya que todos estaban en el coche hacia el Hogar de Pony.

-Que está muy orgulloso de mí y que por supuesto me apoyará. Mi madre…no está tan feliz pero se le pasará pronto.-dijo Annie riendo. Le había dado mucho ánimo que su padre la quisiera ayudar tanto.

-Me alegro mucho Annie.-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-¿Es muy lejos?-preguntó Eleanor.

-No mucho. Sólo que es más rápido en tren.

-Mm hubiéramos ido en tren.-pensó Eleanor. Pero fingió estar cómoda.

-Tranquila, no falta mucho.-dijo Annie.

-Pero ¿quieren quedarse a comer? Porque yo muero de hambre.-dijo Candy.

-Me leíste el pensamiento Candy.-comentó Susana y ambas rieron.

Albert no comentaba nada porque Susana había decidido mostrarle el primer borrador de una de las piezas de teatro que había escrito. Albert estaba muy concentrado leyendo y de vez en cuando le había comentarios a Susana.

-¡Qué mal que no vinieron tus otros amigos, Candy!-comentó Eleanor.-Me encanta estar rodeada de jóvenes casi de mi edad. Porque aunque Terry es mi hijo no soy tan mayor como creen. He logrado mantener mi figura y mi rostro casi intacto. Estoy segura que si alguien me viera con Susana por la calle pensarían que somos hermanas.-dijo Eleanor mientras se retocaba el cabello. La mayoría de las cosas las decía de broma, aunque sí disfrutaba de compañía más joven.

-Es que tenían algo que hacer.-dijo Candy. A Candy también le hubiera gustado ir al Hogar de Pony con todos sus amigos.

Annie, sin embargo, pensó en Archie. Le costaba mucho trabajo ignorarlo o actuar indiferente frente a él. Seguía muy enamorada y aún soñaba con él todas las noches. Suspiró, y recordó que debía estar tranquila.

-"Lo que daría por estar contigo…"pensó muy nostálgica. Miró a Susana y se preguntó si ella estaría pensando en Terry, pero al verla tan sonriente y amigable con Candy notó que no. Susana ya estaba superando muy rápido a Terry y ella no podía con Archie.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de los Andrew.

-Tía abuela, ¡qué bueno que la encontramos!-dijo Stear al ver a la tía.

-Hola Stear. ¿Me necesitan?-preguntó al ver a Patty y Archie con él.

-Sí. Bueno, queríamos preguntarle algo.-dijo Stear. Él era de los favoritos de la tía.

-Pues díganme muchachos.

-¿Candy ya no es hija del tío abuelo William?

La tía abuela se quedó pensativa. Si por ella fuera Candy nunca hubiera sido adoptada, pero una orden de William no podía ser discutida ni siquiera por ella. William no había dicho nada y con su desaparición la tía abuela no había pensado en esa chiquilla. Lo que más le importaba era encontrar a su sobrino.

-El tío abuelo William nunca anuló su adopción. Así que, en teoría, se podría decir que sí.-dijo la tía sentándose en la sala, tratando de aliviar su presión.

-Y si alguien quisiera casarse con ella, ¿tendrían que pedir su consentimiento?-preguntó Stear. La tía abuela abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Candy va a casarse? ¿Con quién?-preguntó la tía histérica.- Alistear Cornwell más te vale contestarme con la verdad. ¿Candy va a casarse?-preguntó severamente.

-No es eso, tía abuela. Sólo tuve curiosidad en saber si Candy necesita de su consentimiento o el del tío abuelo.-preguntó Stear intentando no sonar grosero.

-El tío abuelo William debe aprobar a su futuro esposo. Candy, por ser adoptada, no tiene derecho a heredar nada, sin embargo no podrá casarse con alguien que no pertenezca a nuestra clase social.-dijo la tía abuela.

-Y ¿dónde está el tío abuelo?-la tía abuela casi se derrumba en lágrimas. Pero como la matriarca de la familia que era, se tragó el nudo en la garganta al no saber el paradero de su sobrino.

-Disculpen, no me siento bien.-dijo y se fue. Estaba agotando sus fuerzas buscando a William. Ya no tenía la fuerza de antes y justo cuando por fin le dejaría todo a William se desaparecía. George también estaba muy preocupado buscándolo pero no habían tenido suerte. ¿Qué pasaría si no lo encontraba?

-Señorita Pony, hermana María, ella es Eleanor, la madre de Terry Grandchester.-dijo Candy presentando a su suegra.

-Mucho gusto señora Eleanor. Pero pasen, pasen. Apenas vamos a comer, ¿gustan acompañarnos?-preguntó la señorita Pony.

-Nos encantaría. Ah, y ella es mi amiga Susana y mi amigo Albert.-dijo.

-Es un placer conocerlos. Y nos da mucho gusto que vengas a visitarnos Candy.-dijo la hermana María mientras caminaban a la mesa.

-En realidad tengo algo que hablarles.-dijo Candy.-Pero si quieren después de comer.-dijo riendo.

Todos pasaron a la mesa y comieron tranquilamente. Después Candy fue a la oficina de la señorita Pony con la hermana María y Eleanor, mientras Annie, Susana y Albert se quedaban con los niños.

-Así que dinos Candy, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarnos?-preguntó la señorita Pony mientras las otras tres mujeres se sentaban.

-Verá, señorita Pony, mi hijo Terruce no pudo venir en persona por su trabajo. Por lo cual yo le solicito en nombre de mi hijo Terruce, de la manera más respetuosa, la mano de Candy en matrimonio.-dijo Eleanor, tomando la mano de Candy.

-¡Señorita Eleanor!-dijo la señorita Pony exaltada. Ella y la hermana María lloraban de felicidad.-Jamás imaginé que vendrían a pedir la mano de alguna de nuestras niñas. Sería un honor que Candy formara parte de su familia. Espero finalmente tenga la felicidad que merece…-dijo secándose las lágrimas. Eleanor sacó su pañuelo, para secarse sus lágrimas también. Las cuatro estaban sumamente conmovidas.

-Bueno, ya basta de lágrimas. Hay que brindar.-dijo Eleanor. La hermana María sacó el vino de la señorita Pony y brindaron por Candy y Terry.

Entretanto, Albert y Annie platicaban y observaban a Susana quien era peinada por una niña del hogar.

-Veo que Susana y tú se llevan muy bien.-comentó Annie. Albert le sonrió.

-Es muy agradable y buena persona. Me agrada mucho.

-Y ¿sólo te agrada?-preguntó Annie. Albert rio.

-Vaya Annie, creí que eras más tímida.- "Archie tiene razón con tu cambio" pensó Albert.

-Bueno, es que me da curiosidad. Dime, ¿sí?-pidió Annie.

-Siendo honesto Annie, Susana me simpatiza mucho. Siento que necesita ayuda para recuperarse de su situación pasada. Pero no puedo ofrecerle nada más. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de no tener un compromiso y tal vez no lo recuerdo. Cuando me enamore de alguien espero tener la completa conciencia de quién soy y lo que puedo darle a esa otra persona. No hay que forzar las cosas Annie. Si algo está destinado, ya pasará.- dijo Albert. Trató de ser lo más sincero posible, pues tampoco le gustaría lastimar a Susana.

-Mm bueno, ya qué.

-¿Y Archie?-preguntó Albert.

-¿Qué con él?

-¿Cómo te sientes respecto a él?

-Igual que antes. Me siento muy enamorada de él. Sin embargo no hay nada que hacer. Debo continuar mi vida con o sin él.-dijo Annie tratando de sonreír. Hablar de Archie la incomodaba y la ponía triste.-Discúlpame, iré con Susana un momento.-dijo y se fue.

-Susana, te ves muy bien.-dijo Annie sonriendo. Las niñas le habían hecho una trenza pero habían dejado muchos cabellos sueltos.

-Gracias Annie. Deberían peinar a Annie también niñas.-les sugirió Susana. Las niñas se arremolinaron junto a Annie para peinarla.

-Oye Susana, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro Annie, lo que sea.-dijo mientras ayudaba a las niñas cepillando el largo cabello de Annie.

-¿Te gusta Albert?-le preguntó directamente Annie. Las niñas estaban tan entretenidas en el cabello que no se inmutaron. Susana se sonrojó.

-Annie…

-Quiero saber la verdad Susana, sólo eso. Es curiosidad.

-Annie, él me agrada mucho. Es un gran ser humano. Siendo honestas, sí, me gusta. Creo que cualquier mujer que lo conociera se enamoraría de él. Sin embargo, mi prioridad no es el amor. Albert me dijo que primero hay que amarse uno mismo para poder amar a otra persona y creo que tiene razón. Yo apenas estoy en eso, y superando a Terry. Y no quiero ilusionarme cuando sólo somos amigos. Si algo está destinado ya pasará.-dijo Susana. Annie abrió la boca involuntariamente al escuchar en Susana las mismas palabras de Albert.

-Tienes toda la razón.-dijo Annie aún sorprendida.

-Gracias Annie. Todo ha sido gracias a ti.-dijo Susana.

Candy, Eleanor, la hermana María y la señorita Pony salían de la oficina y se reunían con los demás.

-¿Ya están listos para irnos? Ya casi va a oscurecer el día.-dijo Candy. Todos asintieron y se marcharon hacia la ciudad de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pareció el Hogar de Pony, Susnaa?-preguntó Candy a Susana.

-Muy bonito Candy. Ahora veo que creciste con mucho amor y con personas muy lindas.-dijo Susana. Cada día Candy le simpatizaba más. Quién diría que incluso tenía ganas de pedirle que la dejara ayudarle en su boda.

Albert, Annie y Susana comentaron la pieza de Susana durante el camino. Eleanor y Candy discutían unos detalles de la boda hasta que todos llegaron a su destino.

**_Nueva York_**

-Robert, ¿podemos hablar después de la función?-preguntó Terry antes de que empezara la obra a su director.

-Claro Terry. Oh, recuerda que el papel de Paris en la obra es ahora de Thomas.-le recordó Robert. Después del breve escándalo había decidido despedir a Henry. Para él era muy importante que sus actores tuvieran una buena reputación. La obra transcurrió sin contra tiempos y el público la ovacionó. Terry y Robert se dirigieron a un restaurante, para poder platicar. Obviamente ninguno contaba con que eran seguidos.

-Dime Terry, ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Robert.

-Robert, es que…voy a casarme.-le dijo Terry.

-¡Terry! En hora buena, muchacho, felicitaciones.-dijo Robert palmeándole la espalda. Terry sonrió.

-Gracias Robert. Pero, verás, la boda es en tres meses y quisiera pedirte…-Robert lo interrumpió.

-Claro Terry, descansa. ¿Dos semanas están bien? Qué bueno que avisas con tiempo. Espero una invitación a la boda, ¿eh?-bromeó Robert.

-Por supuesto Robert. Serás invitado de honor. Muchas gracias.-dijo Terry.

-No hay de qué Terry. En fin, lamento irme tan temprano pero mi esposa me espera en casa, ya sabrás lo que es eso. Nos vemos mañana Terry.

-Hasta mañana Robert.-dijo Terry viendo a Robert levantarse e irse. Terry sacó dinero de su cartera para pagar la cuenta e irse también, cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo.

-Hola Terry.-dijo Eliza acercándose a él.

-Adiós Eliza.-dijo él esquivándola y saliendo del lugar.

-Terry, espera, es sobre Candy…-dijo Eliza siguiéndolo. Terry se giró inconscientemente al escuchar el nombre de su pecosa y Eliza se aprovechó, acercándose a él y plantándole un beso en los labios. Terry, entre asqueado y enojado, tardó en reaccionar, hasta que empujó lejos a Eliza y escupió en la acera.

-Eres despreciable Eliza…-dijo Terry alejándose de ella. Eliza sonrió.

-No importa…-dijo para ella.-ya tengo lo que quería.-dijo, mirando al joven que había contactado para que les tomara una foto juntos y venderla al periódico al otro día temprano.

**_Chicago_**

Al día siguiente, Candy y Eleanor se habían levantado temprano para ir al hospital y presentar la renuncia de Candy. Eleanor iba por la promesa que le había hecho a Terry.

-Espera Candy, compraré el periódico.-dijo Eleanor deteniéndose. En ese momento un coche se derrapaba y se estrellaba muy cerca de ellas.

-¿Nadie va a ayudarlo?-se preguntó al ver que nadie se acercaba.- ¿Está usted bien?-le preguntó ayudándolo a sentarse.-¿Neil?

-¿Candy?-preguntó Neil aturdido.

-Él está bien. Por favor váyanse.-dijo Candy pues nadie más ayudaba a Neil.

-Candy…

-Oh, mira, te lastimaste.-dijo Candy vendándole la mano.-Creo que estás bien pero será mejor que vengas conmigo al hospital Neil.-ofreció Candy. Después de todo aún era enfermera. Neil, ofendido, quitó su mano.

-Diablos, no gracias.-dijo sin mirarla.

-Está bien, haz como quieras Neil.-dijo Candy levantándose.-Excúsame.-dijo caminando hacia Eleanor. "Nunca aprenderá." Pensó.

"Esa chica me ha salvado dos veces. Candy… Pensé que la odiaba. Pero ¿por qué estoy siempre pensando en ella? ¿Por qué es que siempre me persigue en mi mente?" pensó Neil.

-¿Quién era ese chico Candy?-preguntó Eleanor.

-Nadie, no tiene importancia. ¿Nos vamos?-dijo Candy.

-Claro. Mañana quiero salir por la mañana a Nueva York.-dijo Eleanor. Neil estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ellas como para escucharlas.

"¿Se va mañana?" se preguntó. Pensó en seguirlas hasta el hospital y hablar con Candy.

-Susana, tengo un presentimiento extraño. Creo que deberíamos ir al hospital…-dijo Annie. Su presentimiento era como cuando Susana casi se suicida.

-¿Te sientes bien Annie?-preguntó Susana.

-Sí, pero quiero ir allá.-pidió Annie. Ambas se dirigieron al hospital rápidamente.

-Queremos hablar con el doctor Lenard.-pidió Candy a la secretaria del doctor.

-En un momento. Siéntese allí.-dijo señalando unas sillas. Ambas se sentaron cuando…

-Candy, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-preguntó Neil. Candy se asustó al verlo, igual que Eleanor. Candy se levantó y lo siguió.

-Ahora vuelvo. ¿Qué quieres Neil?-le preguntó.

-Candy…yo…quería pedirte una cita para hoy.

-¡Candy!-gritó Annie.- ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó.- Y ¿tú qué haces aquí?-dijo al ver a Neil.

-Estoy bien Annie. Y la respuesta es no, Neil. No quiero ir en una cita contigo.-dijo Candy.

-¡¿En una cita?!-gritó Annie.-¡Debes estar loco!

-Candy, te estoy pidiendo amablemente…-dijo Neil, ignorando a Annie.

-No Neil.

-Ya la escuchaste. Así que ahora vete Neil.-dijo Annie. Neil, impactado por la nueva actitud de Annie, se fue.- ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

-No lo sé Annie, pero creo que se quedó muy impresionado con nueva personalidad.-dijo riendo.-Gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay de qué. Pero hay que estar alerta, no creo que se dé por vencido tan fácil.-advirtió Annie.

-Claro Annie, gracias. De cualquier forma mañana temprano nos vamos.

-Candy, exijo saber quién era ese muchacho.-dijo Eleanor muy enojada, sentada a un lado de Susana.

-Un chico que siempre me ha tratado mal y ahora quería salir conmigo.-dijo Candy enojada.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tranquila Eleanor. Obviamente me negué y no lo volveremos a ver nunca más. Espero…

-Bueno Candy, porque si haces sufrir a mi hijo dejarás de ser mi consentida…-dijo Eleanor amenazante. Candy rio y sonrió.

-No lo haré, lo prometo.

-Ya pueden pasar.-dijo la secretaria.

-Nos vemos al rato Candy. Iremos con Albert y ahí veremos a Patty y Stear.-dijo Annie despidiéndose.

-Claro Annie. Al rato las vemos.-dijo Candy entrando a la oficina del doctor Lenard.

Afuera Annie y Susana se encontraron con Neil.

-Escúchame Neil. Más te vale alejarte de Candy, ¿me oíste?-dijo Annie.

-Tranquila huérfana. Vaya que cambiaste de actitud desde lo de Archie, ¿eh?-dijo Neil.

-Sí cambié, y si le haces algo a Candy te las verás conmigo. Por primera vez en tu vida trata de ser bueno y aléjate de todos nosotros. ¡Vete!-le gritó Annie. Neil, como pocas veces, se sintió intimidado. Se fue sin decir nada, pensando.

"Al fin que ni quería estar con una huérfana." Pensó caminando a su casa. Iba a aceptar la propuesta de su padre de ir a Miami una temporada. "¿En qué estaba pensando al querer salir con ella?" pensó riendo.

-Vaya Annie…Me diste miedo.-dijo Susana riendo.

-Es que Neil me cae muy mal.-dijo Annie riendo.

-Estoy segura que dejará a Candy en paz. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras amenazado así a ese chico?

-Algo malo, seguramente. Pero me siento feliz al ayudar a Candy. Bueno, ya vámonos a ver a Albert, ¿sí?

-Claro.

Annie había tenido el presentimiento otra vez. Se alegraba de serle útil a Candy. Se encargaría de que Neil no la siguiera molestando. Aunque le faltaba pensar en la otra de los Leagan…

**Continuará…**

**Pues lo terminé y dije ¿de una vez? Y aquí estamos. Ya no se enojen por ver a Albert y Susana juntos. No pueden estar juntos por varias razones, al menos no ahora. Mugre Eliza, la odio. Pero ni modo, así es ella. Y ¿qué hubiera pasado si Annie no hubiera ayudado a Candy con Neil? Jajaja eso ya todas lo sabemos. Varios diálogos son del capítulo un amor embarazoso del anime. Espero les siga gustando mi historia. DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**¡Tímida Al Rescate!**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 13**

-Buenos días Albert, ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó Susana entrando.

-Susana… ¿Estás…?-Albert se sorprendió mucho al ver a Susana entrar en muletas.

-Sí, Annie las consiguió hoy que fuimos al hospital. Me cuesta un poco de trabajo, pero es mejor a estar siempre sentada.-dijo Susana muy sonriente.

-Hola Albert.-dijo Annie entrando atrás de Susana.

-Te ves muy bien Susana. Hola Annie, pasen.-ambas entraron.

-Gracias. Oye Albert, ¿no deberías ir al doctor? Para ver cómo vas.-dijo Susana.

-Yo me siento bien Susana, en serio. Además ya mañana debo regresar al trabajo.-su vecino había ido al restaurante a avisar que Albert faltaría un par de días pero ya debía reportarse.

-Entonces vamos hoy. Anda, nosotras te acompañaremos. Vamos de una vez-sugirió Susana. Albert le sonrió.

-De acuerdo, vamos.-dijo Albert abriendo la puerta.

-Vayan. Es que yo quede de ver a Patty y Stear, pero no se preocupen, nos veremos para comer, ¿sí?-dijo Annie. No quería hacer mal tercio y ya había quedado con Patty y Stear.

-Bueno, te quedas en tu casa Annie. Sírvete lo que quieras. No tardaremos.-dijo Albert, mientras salía con Susana. Annie sólo asintió.

Annie estaba pensativa de nuevo. En unos meses iniciaría la escuela para llegar, un día, a ser maestra. No dependería de nadie, y podría hacer lo que ella quisiera.

-Lástima que lo que quiero es estar con Archie…-pensó. Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién?-preguntó antes de abrir. Pero no esperó respuesta.

-¡Annie!-dijo Archie sorprendido. Annie también se sorprendió, pues estaba pensando en él. Por un momento sintió el creciente deseo de lanzarse a sus brazos y quedarse ahí para siempre. Aunque su cerebro le recordó que no podría ser.

-Hola Archie. Albert no está.-dijo Annie cortante, cerrando la puerta. Sin embargo, Archie detuvo la puerta justo a tiempo.

-Espera Annie. Por favor, ¿puedo pasar un momento?-pidió Archie. Annie lo miró y lo dejó pasar.

"Después de todo no es mi casa." Pensó Annie.

-Annie, me alegra mucho que vayas a ser maestra.-se atrevió a decir Archie.

-Gracias. Y discúlpame, pero si no te vas tú me voy yo.-dijo Annie, a punto de llorar y tomando su bolso y su abrigo. Archie se levantó.

-No Annie, quédate, yo…Será mejor que me marche…-dijo tristemente Archie. Le dolían los rechazos de Annie y su frialdad. ¿Desde cuándo era tan mezquina con él? Archie salió rápidamente.

Annie se sentó pensando. ¿Cómo podía Archie tratarla así? ¿Tratarla como si le hablara a Patty o Candy o Susana? ¿Con tanta indiferencia? Como si ellos nunca hubieran tenido nada.

Mientras tanto…

-Candy, mira quién viene ahí.-dijo Eleanor, saludando a Albert y Susana agitando la mano.-Se ven lindos juntos, ¿no crees?-comentó Eleanor y Candy sonrió.

-Sí, harían una bonita pareja.-dijo Candy. Esperaba que Susana encontrara la felicidad pronto.

-Candy, pensé que ya no te encontraría. ¿Tuviste algún problema con tu renuncia?-preguntó Susana. Después de correr a Neil, Annie y ella habían ido a solicitar las muletas y pensaron que seguramente Candy y Eleanor ya se habrían ido.

-No, gracias Susana. Es sólo que es un trámite un poco largo.-dijo Candy sonriendo. El doctor Lenard había estado muy ocupado y se sentía apenada con su suegra, por no poder enseñarle la ciudad. Le había dicho hasta el cansancio a Eleanor que se fuera a dar una vuelta o a distraerse, pero Eleanor se había negado, decidida a permanecer con Candy todo el viaje.

-Y ¿ustedes qué necesitan?-preguntó Eleanor.

-Susana insistió en que un doctor debía revisarme y quiso acompañarme.- contestó Albert.

-Tiene toda la razón. ¿No has pensado en ser enfermera, Susana?-dijo Candy. Los demás rieron ante su ocurrencia.

-No Candy. A penas puedo cuidar de mí misma. En fin, vamos a entrar. Nos veremos luego. ¿Cuándo se van?-preguntó Susana. Quizás podría mandarle algo a su madre, además de una carta.

-Mañana por la mañana. Candy se muere por ver a Terry, ¿cierto, futura hija?-dijo Eleanor sonriendo. Candy se sonrojó completamente.

-¿Podría darles una carta para mi madre? Sólo quiero que sepa que estoy bien.-pidió Susana.

-Claro Susana. Pero debes ir pronto. Yo creo que la boda será allá.-dijo Candy. Su suegra finalmente la había convencido.

-Por supuesto Candy. Me dará mucho gusto asistir. Nos veremos luego.

Albert y Susana entraron a la consulta mientras Eleanor y Candy iban al hotel a preparar sus maletas. Patty y Stear llegaban al departamento de Albert para encontrarse con Annie.

-Hola Annie, ¿cómo estás?-preguntaron ambos al entrar.- ¿Cómo esta Albert?

-Él y Susana salieron. Yo preferí esperarlos. ¿Qué tal su día ayer?

-Bien. Descubrimos que Candy sigue siendo parte de la familia Andrew…-dijo Patty.

-Entonces necesitará del permiso de la familia para casarse, ¿cierto?-preguntó Annie, a sabiendas de que la tía Elroy nunca lo aceptaría.

-Sí, pero no el de la tía abuela, sino el del tío abuelo William.-dijo Stear.-Es una pena que nunca lo hayamos visto, pero no creo que sea tan malo. Después de todo fue él quien adoptó a Candy. Y sus órdenes son indiscutibles. Hasta para la tía abuela.-comentó Stear. Él le había mandado una carta al tío abuelo pidiéndole la adopción de Candy.

-Podríamos mandarle una carta al tío abuelo, ¿no? Eso ayudaría a Candy.-dijo Annie.

-Sí, eso estaba pensando. Yo creo que la escribiremos todos y se la enviaremos lo más pronto posible.-dijo Patty.

Patty, Stear y Annie siguieron conversando. Ninguno se atrevía a mencionar a Archie, así que la conversación giró en torno a Candy, la boda, Susana y Albert. Stear ya había decidido no alistarse en la guerra y quedarse con Patty. Quería esperar después de la boda de Candy para casarse con ella. Por su parte Annie iniciaría la escuela para ser maestra en dos semanas. Al cabo de un rato llegaron Albert y Susana, felices puesto que Albert estaba bien y le dijeron que el hecho de recordar algo significaba que su memoria regresaría más pronto. Después también llegaron Eleanor y Candy.

-Propongo un brindis por la boda de Candy y por sus maravillosos amigos que me encantó conocer.-dijo Eleanor alzando su copa de jugo, pues no tenían vino. Todos brindaron muy animados.-Esperemos ver otras bodas pronto, ¿eh, jóvenes?-dijo riendo. Patty y Susana se sonrojaron.

-Eleanor tiene razón Stear…-sugirió Candy. Stear se removió el cabello nervioso y sonrojado.- ¿No crees Albert?

Albert bebía jugo cuando Candy hizo el comentario y casi se ahoga. Se sonrojó igual que Susana y la miró tímidamente. Albert estaba decidido a no sentir nada por ella ahora que no sabía quién era él en verdad. Pero había cosas inevitables y él no podía controlar sus sentimientos.

-Bueno, ya debemos irnos, porque sino mañana ustedes perderán el tren.-dijo Annie. Susana le entregó a Candy la carta para su madre y todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

-Susana, te noto un poco distraída.-dijo Annie. La veía algo triste.

-Es que pensaba que Albert volverá al trabajo mañana…-comentó ella. Annie se rio de ella.

-Pero tiene días libres y apuesto a que los ocupará para salir contigo.-dijo Annie con un guiño.-Además así tienes tiempo libre y podrás seguir escribiendo. Ayer en la noche que leí tu obra me gustó mucho, no podía soltarla. Tienes mucho talento y deberías terminarla. Ahora tendrás tiempo.-comentó Annie tratando de ver el lado positivo de todo.

-Tienes razón Annie. Sin embargo estas dos semanas no quiero escribir, pues ya no te veré después. Te extrañaré mucho Annie.-dijo Susana.

El señor Britter le había informado a Annie que había una gran escuela para maestros en Nueva York. Annie por supuesto se había entusiasmado porque estaría más cerca de Candy para planear la boda, pero recordó que Susana esperaba la prótesis y tendría que quedarse hasta que llegara. El señor Britter invitó a Susana a quedarse con ellos hasta que pudiera caminar para después alcanzar a Annie en Nueva York y visitar a su madre e ir a la boda.

-Pues tienes que ser muy fuerte y recuperarte pronto para que puedas ir más pronto. Hay que aprovechar estas semanas juntas.

Al otro día Eleanor y Candy salían a la estación para llegar a Nueva York. Estaban muy contentas por ver a Terry y porque ahora Candy cargaba con todo su equipaje pues no iba a regresar. O eso pensaba ella…

Terry ya estaba en la estación desde temprano, esperándola, pues ahora se quedarían juntos para siempre.

Annie no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior. Había tenido una extraña sensación en la noche, acerca de Candy. Trató de convencerse a sí misma que Candy estaría bien, pero Annie no podía ignorar su mente. Finalmente resolvió ir a la estación a despedirla, pensando que eso la calmaría. Annie se fue muy temprano en la mañana, dejándole a Susana una nota. Llegó a la estación justo a tiempo, viendo a Eleanor y Candy subir al tren.

-¡Candy!-gritó corriendo a alcanzarla. Candy se giró para aproximarse a ella.

-¡Annie! ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí!-dijo Candy, mientras Eleanor subía maletas. Annie abrazó a Candy.

-Candy, cuídate mucho, ¿sí? Recuerda que debes luchar por Terry, confía en él, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Annie. Candy se quedó extrañada.

-¿Annie?

-Sólo hazme caso Candy. Tengan buen viaje.-dijo Annie alejándose y despidiéndose agitando la mano.-Ojalá y no pase nada malo.-dijo Annie para sí misma.

**Continuará...**

**No tengo vergüenza, pero les ofrezco una muy sincera disculpa. No tengo perdón, pero he estado muy ocupada (me mudé) y la inspiración no me viene cuando ando apurada. No dejaré inconclusa la historia, en serio, pero voy poco a poco retomándola. Ya no falta mucho de la historia y trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, espero siga gustando y cualquier sugerencia u opinión dejen un review. ¡Mil perdones!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**¡Tímida Al Rescate!**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

**Capítulo 14**

**_Nueva York_**

Candy y Eleanor bajaban del tren muy emocionadas. Candy sólo pensaba en que su vida cambiaba, al fin estaría siempre con Terry, nunca más estaría sola. Eleanor también estaba muy contenta, y se alegró más cuando Terry le robó un beso a Candy en la estación.

-¡Qué alegría verte pecosa! Estos días me parecieron eternos, no te dejaré ir jamás.-dijo Terry abrazándola. Candy estaba sonrojada.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho, pero ya no me iré, te lo prometo Terry.-dijo sonriendo. Eleanor también saludó a su hijo y los tres caminaron a la salida de la estación.

-¿Un periódico, jóvenes?-dijo un señor acercándose.

-Sí, por favor. Quiero ver si sales tú.-comentó Candy contenta. Terry sonrió, vanidoso. Candy tomó el periódico y cuando Terry iba a pagarlo…

-¡Terry! ¡Pero si sales tú aquí!-gritó Candy, con voz apagada. Terry la miró y se sorprendió por verla triste.

-¿Qué pasa, Candy?-preguntó Terry.

-Es que… no esperaba verte así…-dijo muy deprimida Candy. Terry le arrebató el diario de las manos y vio una foto suya besando a una mujer. Era una foto de Terry besando a Elisa, y la nota confirmaba una relación entre ellos.

-¡Esa bruja! ¡Candy! ¡Puedo explicártelo!-empezó a decir Terry. Si antes la odiaba ahora la detestaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-No Terry. No tiene caso. Yo…vuelvo a Chicago ahora mismo.-dijo Candy sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Candy, por favor! ¡Mira la foto! ¡Es esa arpía de Elisa! ¡¿Le creerás más a ella que a mi?!-preguntó Terry desesperado.- Candy, ¿acaso no confías en mí?

Candy no estaba escuchando, excepto la última pregunta. ¿Qué le había advertido Annie? Que confiara en Terry. Candy pensó que, por recomendación de su amiga, debía al menos escuchar a Terry.

-Muy bien, explícame porque no entiendo nada.-dijo Candy seria.

Terry le explicó lo que había pasado, con detalles.

-Pecosa, yo nunca te lastimaría, lo sabes. Yo te amo, Candy.-dijo Terry.

-Esa bruja…-dijo Candy entre dientes. Su amiga Annie había tenido tanta razón.-Esta bien, te creo, porque confío en ti. Pero si vuelve a pasar yo misma golpearé a Elisa.-dijo Candy.

-Estoy muy de acuerdo. Pero éste es otro escándalo que tengo que arreglar. Debo ir con Robert otra vez pecas.

Eleanor, que se había mantenido al margen, al fin intervino.

-¿Por qué no se queda Candy conmigo? Tú sabes que hay suficiente espacio para ambas y ella por ningún motivo se puede quedar contigo.-dijo Eleanor. Terry sonrió, ni a él se le hubiera ocurrido mejor opción. Él no era un hombre celoso, pero no quería ni pensar que su pecosa pudiera estar con otro y mientras no estuvieran casados sería mejor que su madre alejara a todo hombre de Candy.

-¡Claro Candy! Es una gran idea.-dijo Terry.

-Si no es ninguna molestia acepto. Muchas gracias.-dijo Candy.

-Pues no se hable más. Vamos a mi casa y tú ve con Robert. Después podrán pasar toda la tarde juntos.-sugirió Eleanor. Candy se sonrojó pero todos aceptaron.

**_Chicago, Una Semana Después_**

Albert yacía en la cama de su departamento. Desde el día anterior tenía muchos mareos y no entendía que le pasaba. Llegaban fragmentos de sucesos a su mente, hechos sin hilar que no podía entender. ¿Estaría por fin recuperando la memoria? Albert deseaba que sí. Le molestaba un poco vivir sin saber quién era o al menos cuál era su apellido. Había tenido que salir del trabajo temprano y en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada empezaron a reproducirse imágenes en su mente.

Annie estaba en su habitación platicando con Susana. Annie trataba de distraerse, para olvidar a Archie. Ya había decidido no verlo en la semana que le faltaba para irse. Deseaba mucho viajar a Nueva York cuanto antes, para no tener tentación de ir a buscarlo. Susana la animaba mucho a estudiar una carrera, como Candy, y valerse por sí misma. Susana por su parte ya había terminado su primera novela.

-Cuando vayas a Nueva York debes de mostrarle tu obra a tu ex director.-sugirió Annie.

-¿Crees que le guste?-preguntó Susana dudosa.

-¡Claro! Estaría loco si no quisiera montarla. Es muy interesante, yo creo que le encantará. Además estoy segura que Terry querría actuarla.

-Bueno, lo intentaré. Mañana nos veremos en donde Albert, ¿cierto?

-Sí.-dijo Annie. Ella aún no estaba segura de ir por Archie.

-Ojalá pudiera irme de una vez contigo a Nueva York.

-Será poco tiempo. Y puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, lo sabes.

-Lo único que siento es que pasaré Navidad aquí sin mi madre y sin ti.

-Sussy no te preocupes, la tía Elroy hace una gran fiesta y mi familia está invitada. Podrás ir con ellos para no sentirte sola. Ahí estarán Patty y Stear para hacerte compañía.-dijo Annie.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Susana sonriendo.-Lamento causar tantos problemas.

-No son problemas. Para eso somos amigas.-dijo Annie sonriendo.

En la mansión de los Andrew tres jóvenes paseaban por los alrededores. Dos sonreían y bromeaban, pero otro estaba demasiado distraído.

-Anthony era muy bueno montando, ¿verdad Archie?-comentaba Stear.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, muy bueno.-dijo Archie mirando al cielo.

-Archie, ¿vendrás mañana con nosotros?

-Archie estos días has estado como en la luna. ¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó Patty.

-¿Eh? No, no me pasa nada…-dijo Archie, pero seguía pensativo.

-Patty tiene razón Archie. Yo también te he notado raro. ¿No será que estás pensando en alguien?-preguntó sonriente Stear.

-¿Conociste a una muchacha Archie?-preguntó Patty.

-No, claro que no.-contestó Archie.

-Entonces es conocida…-dijo Stear reflexionando.-Mm ¿tiene de casualidad el cabello negro?- Archie se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-Yo no estoy pensando en nadie y es tarde, me retiro.-dijo Archie y se fue confundido. Sin embargo, se quedó a escuchar, a escondidas en un árbol, la conversación de Patty y Stear. Para su suerte, Stear y Patty empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaba él, pero sin verlo.

-¿Crees que esté así por Annie, Stear?-preguntó Patty curiosa.

-Debe ser por ella; no encuentro ninguna otra explicación.

-Pues debe darse prisa. Annie parte a Nueva York la próxima semana. Y sólo podría verla en tres meses, en la boda de Terry y Candy.

-Sí pero es tan testarudo que no le dirá. Archie es muy orgulloso.

Archie escuchaba todo. ¿Annie ya se iba? Él se debatía entre decirle que… bueno, pero ¿qué le diría? Ni siquiera él entendía sus sentimientos. No dejaba de pensar en ella, soñaba con ella, pero ¿la amaba? Claro que la quería y mucho, pero amar era diferente. Y ¿sí Annie ya no quería nada con él? Sólo se humillaría, pues seguramente Annie lo rechazaría.

-¿Qué hago?-se preguntaba Archie. O la perdía para siempre o se arriesgaba.

**_Nueva York_**

Candy paseaba con Eleanor. Estaban revisando con un hotel el servicio de banquete para la boda. Ya estaba decidido que la ceremonia se realizaría en la casa de Eleanor, pues era lo bastante grande como para recibir tantos invitados. Lo único que aún no decidían era la ceremonia religiosa, pues tenían muchas opciones diferentes.

-Candy, ¿qué te parece el pescado? Mm no lo sé, quizás es mejor idea hacer más postres que platillos.

Eleanor era la planeadora de bodas oficial. Candy y Terry le complacieron ese capricho. Candy se limitaba a seguir a Eleanor a todas partes y asentir con la cabeza a lo que quería o decir que no cuando algo no le gustaba.

-No me gusta esa marca de vino. Mejor otra.-dijo Eleanor. Candy sólo sonreía al verla tan emocionada con la boda. Candy sentía ternura cuando Eleanor la presentaba, ante modistos y famosos, como su futura hija. Al parecer ya no le importaba que supieran que Terry era su hijo.

Ellas almorzaban con Terry y Candy iba siempre a verlo al teatro. Eleanor había rechazado dos propuestas de papeles en el teatro para "ayudar en todo a su hija", según sus propias palabras.

**_Al siguiente día, Chicago_**

Albert tenía el día libre. Había quedado de salir con todos a pasear, pero tenía otros asuntos. El día anterior finalmente había recuperado la memoria. Tenía que hablar con George y la tía Elroy cuanto antes, pues le preocupaba lo que ellos pudieran pensar. Decidió dejar una nota en su departamento, pues ahí era donde habían quedado de verse todos.

Susana estaba muy contenta por salir con todos. Se alegraba mucho pues la aceptaban bien y eran amables con ella.

"Susana, no podré salir con ustedes. Espero me perdones, pero tengo asuntos pendientes que demandan mi inmediata atención. Temo que nos veremos hasta Navidad. Discúlpame con todos. Albert."

La nota de Albert era corta y dejaba a Susana con muchas dudas. Se preocupó por él y se entristeció al saber que sólo lo vería hasta Navidad. Ahora sí se sentiría muy sola.

-Albert no vendrá. Tiene asuntos pendientes, nos pide disculpas.-dijo Susana.

-Bueno, ya saldremos con él otro día. Pero ya que estamos aquí vamos a salir, ¿no? Hay que hacer las compras pre-Navideñas.-dijo Patty. Ella había decidido quedarse en Navidad, ya que la tía Elroy había invitado a su abuela a la fiesta. Sus padres no podrían ir pero Patty no quería alejarse de Stear.

-¡Vamos!-comentaron animados.

Archie había decido ir. Annie simplemente lo ignoraba, así que el ambiente entre ellos dos era tenso. Todos salieron de compras por la ciudad. Estaban muy tranquilos, comprando ropa cuando se toparon con Eliza.

-Vaya, vaya. Supongo ya saben del rompimiento de la huérfana y Terry, ¿no? Bueno, no podía durar mucho, es obvio que Candy es muy poca cosa para él.-dijo Eliza.

-Cállate Eliza. Candy y Terry están felizmente comprometidos.-dijo Annie muy segura.

-Oh, la otra huérfana. ¿Ya puedes estar junto a Archie y aceptar que él nunca te querrá? Debes de sentirme mal con eso, ¿no?-dijo Eliza en tono burlón.-¡Oh! ¡Miren nada más! ¡Pero si es Susana! ¿Tú también ya te resignaste a que tu amado quiere a Candy y no a ti?-dijo Eliza riendo.

-¡Cállate Eliza! O voy a olvidar que eres mujer y mi familiar. No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Yo amo a Annie, ¿sí? Mi sentir por Candy es un cariño de hermanos. El que tú le tengas tanta envidia y estés tan obsesionada con Candy es otro asunto.-dijo Archie.

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados y con la boca abierta.

-Rayos, ¿qué acabo de decir?-se preguntó mentalmente Archie.

**Otra vez: mil disculpas por la tardanza! pero ahí voy poco a poco retomando la historia pues ya vamos en la recta hacia el final. Quedan un par de cabos sueltos y pocos capítulos pero les juro y les prometo no la dejaré inconclusa. No salió mucho mi Terry, pero se los compensaré en el capítulo de la boda jajaja Me alejaré un poquito de Terry y Candy para escribir bien a los demás de la historia: Annie/Archie, Patty/Stear y Albert/Susana. No me odien y dejen reviews! Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y por todo su apoyo, espero les siga gustando. Sugerencias!**


End file.
